The Changelings
by dustori
Summary: Sequel to Chloe Chronicle: The Case of The Winchesters. Set after the episode Shadow, Meg sends two demons after the boys who are now station in Smallville. Old demons are brought back, new faces are introduced, and Dean faces his biggest challenge yet...
1. Intro

AN: Okay here it is the sequel to Chloe Chronicle: The Case of The Winchesters. Sorry it took so long to write itbut at least its up right. For those who are just tuning in, they might want to read the first story before they read this one to understand what's going on. I change the summary for this story because the other one wasn't working for me. I hope the summary bring in attention then the one I put on the last chapter for my last Superville story. To repeat what everyone is say, I do not own the Supernatural casts nor do I own the Smallville casts. I only own the story and the made-up people in it. Anyway enough talking and onto thestory. ENJOY.

* * *

Intro

The black Impala swerve around the corner leaving the narrow alley in a hurry. Out from the dark stairs of the sidewalk appeared a short blonde-headed woman looking at the fleeing car. She turns to look at the empty alley way and could see the shadow of another moving vehicle and smiled. _Where are you going in a hurry_, the woman thought. She walked down the alley and stopped to look up at a window with bright flicking lights shining through it. She push open the unlock door and walked in. Making it up a flight of stairs and into an empty hallway, it didn't take long to notice the open door with the flicking light shining through the cracks. Once she made it to the door the light was slowly dying down. Walking in, the woman examines the room. It was actually a decent place besides the little splashes of blood on the floor and walls. She walks over to one area of the blood splatter by the sink and touches it. Putting the bloody finger to her mouth, she took a little sample of it. She smiled and walked over back to the door. With one last look she left the building by through the way she came. In the alley she pulls out the gold round cup and held it out in front of her. A hacking cough in the back of a dumper caught her attention and she smiled while walking over to the coughing. Behind the dumper, hunched over, a man wearing nothing but dirty, rip clothes and a brown throw over. The man turns around to face the woman behind him and stood up straight.

"What do you want….leave me alone," he angrily coughed and swiped his arm around to push the woman away.

"What makes you think I want something from you," the woman said. "I might want to give you something."

"What do you want to give me," he said angrily. Curiosity getting the best of him but he keeps his distance.

"This," she said holding the golden cup.

The man walked closer to get a better look at the cup. A smile formed on his face and he looked up at the woman who smiles brightly at him. He was about to grab the cup when the woman's hand stopped him.

'Wait; now that I thinkabout it, I do want something from you."

"I don't have anything to give you," he said keeping his eyes on the cup and digging in his pocket to show her he wasn't lying. "No money, no jewelry, no nothing."

"I know."

"Then what do you want from me?"

The woman smiled even bigger and quickly pulls out a small blade and slit the man's throat. He fell back against the building next to the dumpers and clawed at his throat to prevent the blood from flowing. Finally slumping down on the ground, the woman took the cup and held it against the man's throat and waited until the cup was full with blood. Once the cup was filled, she backed away and stirs the warm liquid with her finger and chants some words. Staring into the liquid, she listens instantly to the silent voice inside.

"I did my job," the woman said in the cup. "That wasn't my fault, you can't blame this on me…yes, I understand…when…but when…how will, I know…yes…yes, I will…yes."

She lowered the cup and looks back at the now dead man with his eyes and mouth open.

"What are you looking at," she stared at the man.

She walked out of the alley and onto the street. Looking in the direction where the impala went, she smiles again. _Soon boys_, she thought. _Very soon._

_

* * *

_

_AN: _I hope you like this little chapter because there's more to come if you want me to continue, which I hope you do. Please read and review to tell me what you think.


	2. Unpacking and Goodbyes

AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys. I will try to update as soon as possible, as often as I can. Here is the next chapter for you. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Unpacking and Goodbyes

"Where do you want these boxes," asked a voice behind two stacks of boxes.

Chloe turn around from her unpacking and smile at the man.

"Put them in the kitchen, strong man," she said following the guy in the kitchen. The man put the boxes on the counter next to the sink to reveal the super human, Clark Kent. Clark turns to face his friend and return her smile. "Thanks Clark, I couldn't haul all these boxes in by myself." Chloe moved pass Clark to open the boxes he brought in and unpack the newspaper wrapped items.

"You're welcome. I just can't believe you're moving in your very own apartment," he said observing the apartment fully.

"What is there to believe Clark? It's about time I have a place on my own. It's not much but it's mine."

Chloe too observe her place. The apartment was small with two small bedrooms and a bathroom to separate them. The living room was a perfect cubicle shape room with three side windows on the adjacent side of the apartment's entrance door. The kitchen was small with only a wall with a view of the living room separating the two rooms. It was equipped with a refrigerator and an oven along with a steel sink and five compartment cabinets. Shaking the marvel of the room out of her mind, she continues to unpack the boxes.

"It's great. I'm really happy for you. At least one of us is moving up in the world," Clark said putting a bowel in the cabinet.

"Clark you're moving up, just slowly. Besides, you have a wonderful job as it is. You know saving people and all. If only you make yourself known then…"

"Chloe you know I can't do that."

"I know Clark. I'm just messing with you," Chloe said moving out of the kitchen and into the living room to unpack some more boxes. "You know you could always come and work with me at the Daily Planet. You would be perfect there."

The only reply she got from Clark was him shaking his head and finishing unpacking the boxes in the kitchen. Smiling, she opens another box and found stacks of folders. She opens one folder to find some of her old articles she wrote in high school. Opening another folder she found that it had pictures of her friends and another one with pictures from her "Wall of Weird." Reaching for another folder in the box, she found that it had one picture in it. A picture of the Winchester's family. She looked down at the four year old boy and the baby he was next to in the picture. It made Chloe think about the grown up version of the little boys in the picture and she smiled. It's been a long time since she seen them after leaving Mercer, South Carolina. She wondered what demon or supernatural being they could possibly be fighting right now. Even though that was the last time she seen them, it wasn't the last time she talked to them. Once she arrived back to Smallville, she had been writing to them by instant emailing until one email two months ago ended all that. That was the last time she heard from them. She begins to think about the couple of instant messaging they send to each other.

_Two months ago:_

_Hey Sam, how are you guys? _

_We're good. Hanging in there. You? _

_I'm good. I've finally moving up from backrooms and internship at the Daily Planet and now have my very own desk. It's not the top just yet but I'm moving up. I getting paid now and is planning to save up for an apartment. _

_That's good, I'm happy for you. Oh, yeah Dean says hi. _

_Really or is that you saying it for him? _

_He really said it. Shock myself but he said it. _

_Wow, that is a real shocker. Anyway, how is the hunting going? _

_It's going. The same o' but we're getting through. _

_Heard anything from your father? _

_Besides, the coordinates he keep sending us, no. _

_What about the thing that, you know? _

_No. _

_Oh, well that's good right? It's not killing anyone else. _

_Yes its good but we still want to find it and kill it. _

_Yeah, I guess I could understand that. _

_Yeah listen, congratulation on your new position and I'll write to you again later _

_Okay, bye. _

_Bye _

_A week later…_

_Hey guys how are you. It's been a week now and I'm getting worried. _

_No answer _

_Okay well, I just wanted to tell you guys that I found an apartment. It's small but affordable. I'm not sure when the moving date is but soon it'll be mine. _

_Still no answer _

_Is everything alright? Answer me please _

_Hi Chloe _

_What took you so long to write back? _

_Listen Chloe, things are getting a little hectic here. We should reframe from writing for awhile. _

_Why, did you find the thing that killed your mother? What is it? _

_Maybe later once we get things figure out ourselves, we can talk again. But right now, we have to stop. I promise we'll write back. _

_Okay. _

_Okay, bye. _

_Bye but be careful _

_We will. _

Now it's been two months and still no reply from them since.

"Is that them," Clark said standing behind her. Chloe jumped and dropped the folder in the box. She looks back at Clark and places her hand over her heart to keep it from jumping out. "The Winchesters, the reason you left Smallville to go looking for… is that them?"

Looking back down at the picture and grabbing it in her hand, she answer, "Yes, it's them. Twenty two years ago."

"What happen to them, back then I mean?"

"Well, a fire in their home killed their mother."

"That's awful… but, why go looking for them twenty two years later if that's all that happened?"

"Yeah well, that's just half of it."

"What do you mean?"

"In one of the articles that I found in the Daily Planet, the father claims that it wasn't the fire that killed his wife but something else. A demon killed her."

"A demon?"

"Yeah. A psychologist said that John, the father, told him that something held his wife up over his son's crib with a deep gash over her stomach and then burn the house. He and his two sons were the only ones who made it alive."

"He sounds crazy to me."

"I thought so too until I went searching for them. After the fire, John took his sons with him to go search for the thing that killed his wife. He found out that there are more things out there then just that demon. So he decided to kill those things, the supernatural, so no one could get hurt by other evil. He trained his sons to help go after the supernatural while still focuses on the real reason he is doing all this."

"To find the demon who killed his wife."

"Yeah."

"You said you only met the sons, where is the father?"

"I don't know. They were looking for him also. You know, when I met them, I thought they were going to be crazy as how the newspaper said they would be, but they weren't. They were as normal as you and me."

"You say it as if you know them."

"I don't really but after what they told me and what I've seen, I…I understand their predicament."

"Yeah but demons, Chloe…"

"Is it so hard to believe that there are other thing out in the world beside aliens and meteor freaks? It may sound crazy but believe me, Clark, it's real."

"That's not what I'm saying and you know that."

"Then what Clark, what are you saying? Why am I angry with you? I shouldn't get work up over this. I should forget about them. Right?"

"Chloe…"

"You know, since I started this whole searching thing, it felt like I was meant to find them. Human fighting evil, the unexplained…sort of like you fighting the meteor freaks. You both want to keep your secret from the world but you guys don't know how good it would do if people knew how well protected they are."

"They won't understand."

"Yeah," she said putting the picture back in the box. "That what they told me and I understand that. But what I don't understand, compared to you, why they don't want my help."

"Maybe they don't want you to get close."

"Yeah but it still doesn't explain why they would stop writing too."

"You write to them?"

"Yeah, well use to. You know what I think? I think they are scared of getting close to someone, for fear that they'll lose someone."

"If they're anything like me, they'd know that what they do is dangerous and don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm hurt not knowing if they are okay, Clark. It's been two months and two months is a lot of worrying and I hate worrying."

She grabbed the box and head to one of the rooms. She got half way to the room until she stopped.

"Let's hurry up and get everything unpacked. I have a lot of things to do tomorrow and I don't want to have to deal with this."

* * *

AN: I know not much is happening but what do you think of it so far. Review and let me know please.


	3. Decisions

AN: Well here is the next chap, I hope you like it. Again thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Decisions

Sam opened his eyes, only to have bright sunlight shining through them as they pass hanging trees. The silence almost seems calming as he just sat there and watch the passing trees go by. He closes his eyes again and let out a relaxing sigh. He almost went back to sleep until his mind played back the event in Chicago. The Davaes, Meg, his dad…the ambush. Everything that happened. Opening his eyes, he bolting up in his seat; he was hit with stabbing pain in his neck and back. He reach for his neck to rub the pain away but instead cause more pain by touching it. He winced at the action.

"It's about time you woke up," said a voice beside him.

Sam turns his stiff and sore neck toward the voice to see his brother giving him side glances. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Shortly after we left Chicago and until now, I say seven hours."

"And you just let me sleep. You could have wakened me."

"Well excuse me Sam for letting you sleep. Next time I promise to wake you up if you fall asleep."

"You know what I mean," Sam said sitting straight in his seat. "Where are we?"

"Missouri."

Sam looked his brother up and down to study him. He was leaning back against the seat, slump down a little. His arms were straight with his hands wrapped tightly on the steering wheel. Sam looked up at Dean's face and could see the bags under his eyes. Shaking his head, he faced the passage's window.

"What Sam?"

"Did you stop to get some sleep," Sam asked facing his brother again.

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"No."

"And why is that Dean? Huh, why didn't you just stop the car on the side and sleep?"

"Don't start Sam I'm not in the mood."

"Why, Dean?"

"Drop it Sam, alright. Just because you got a little shut eye doesn't mean I have to. Now will you shut up about it," Dean reached over to the radio and turned on some music.

Sam scoffed and turned his head. His brother was being stubborn and he knew it. Looking from the corner of his eye, he could see his brother struggling to keep the sleep from his eyes and the pain.

"Look at us man, look at you. We look like shit and you know it. We have to stop somewhere or some place, to heal or at least **sleep**," he emphasized.

"We're not stopping, Sam," Dean said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Why, Dean? Is it because you want to keep driving to God knows where, away from Chicago? You're being stupid Dean." Sam said looking out the window again. Realizing what he said and from the silence from his brother, he turned back to face his brother, looking surprised. "That's it isn't? You want to keep driving until we're millions and millions miles away from Chicago." Dean swallowed hard and turned to face his brother. "That's it isn't it? Dean…"

"You saw what happen back there, Sammy. They used us to get to dad," he said turning back to face the road. "I'm not going to let them get that chance again. And if that means driving to no where in particular to do that then yes I'm doing it."

"Dean you can't drive all day without sleep. It's not healthy and we're not in the best shape to do that. We need to take care of our wounds and think what we're going to do and where. Kansas is the next state, why don't we go to Missouri in Lawrence?"

"I don't want to go there."

"Okay then, why not Smallville? Chloe lives there and we could…"

"No Sam."

"Dean we have to stop somewhere." Dean let out a long sigh and turned the car into the turning lane. Sam turned to see where they were going but he missed the sign. "Where are we going," Sam asked. But Dean didn't say anything. Pulling up to a convenient store, Dean turned the car off and got out. "Dean…"

"I stopped Sam, that's what you wanted?"

"Dean we have to talk about this."

"I'm going to go take a leak, I'll be back."

Leaving his brother in the car, Dean followed the sign leading to restroom on the side of the building. He opens the door and slam it shut behind him. The restroom was pretty much clean besides torn up toilet tissues and water marks on the floor. He walked over to the sink and lean over it. Looking up in the mirror, he understood what Sam meant by looking like shit. He had the bags under his eyes and dried up blood on his face. He also had the four scratch marks on his forehead and the cut above his right eye. Looking away from the mirror, he turned on the faucet. He was about to lean in to splash water on his face when a sharp pain hit him on the side. Dean let a small groan and put his hand on his side. He forgot about his last run in with the Davaes that left his right side sore. Lifting his shirt up just a little he looked at his scratched up side. It started to bleed. Grabbing some paper towel and holding it under the water, he begins to clean it. Pain was unbearable after several tries. He threw the towel on the floor and put his hands on each side of the sink to keep his stance. He wanted some pain killers and to lie down but he can't do that. "Suck it up", he told himself. "A few more states and then you can rest." His body responding to his pain and lack of sleep started to protest. Every cuts and scratches started to hurt and his eyes' lid were drawing heavy. _You need sleep, you're not like Sam in the lack of sleep department_, his thoughts told him. He shook his head at his thoughts but stopped when there was a knock at the door.

"Someone's in here," Dean replied. The knock came again. "Hold up," he turned toward the door.

"Dean," said the voice behind the door.

_Oh, Sam not now. Give me a few minutes_, Dean said to himself.

"Dean, you're okay in there? You didn't fall in did you?"

Dean shook his head again and pushed his self off the sink. He opened the door just before Sam was about to knock again.

"Dude, don't rush perfection," Dean said putting a smile on his face.

"Okay well move it scar face I have to go," Sam said pushing pass Dean to his one man steed to the restroom. Dean made his way back to the car and stood there. His pain was easing off but his eyes were still growing heavy. He let out a long breath and leaned his head against the hood of the car.

Sam was washing his hands once he got through using the restroom. Looking himself over and seeing the scars on his left cheek, he groans at the scratches. Taking a towel he washed his dried blood and washed over them. He managed to clean them the best he could until he can take some pain killer for them and threw the towel away. He was about to leave when he notices a bunch of towels on the floor. He walked over to them. _It's probably Dean's._ Picking them up and throwing them in the trash, he left the restroom. Sam manages to get half way to the car before he stopped. Sitting in the passenger's seat sat Dean, with his eyes closed. Sam walked closer to the car to the passenger's side. Before he could say anything Dean spoke.

"You're driving."

"You're going to sleep now?"

"Yes Sam I'm going to sleep now, or are you going to complain about that too?"

Sam didn't say another word as he cross the car to the driver's side. Getting in, he started the car and pulled up on the highway.

"So where to," Sam asked.

"No where in particular just drive."

Sam didn't say another word as he cruise down the highway. Ten minutes later he could hear his brother snoring in the seat next to him. He threw a look at his brother and smiled. Dean was lying with his head lean back against the seat, with his mouth open. Sam was about to turn his head back to the front when he notice something on Dean's shirt. Turning his head to the front to make sure he wasn't going off the road and to make sure no car was in front of him, he looked down at his brother's shirt again. It was red, turning the shirt black on the side. Sam reached over and carefully lifted up Dean's jacket. A big spot on his shirt was covered, with blood. _Dean why didn't you tell me you were bleeding,_ Sam said removing his hand from his brother's jacket as Dean begins to move. _I tell you why, because he's a stubborn, selfish pig-headed jerk who rather bleed to death then tell you._ Sam scoffed.

"We're stopping Dean, no matter how much you complain. We need this, you need this."

_Hospitals are certainly not an option, so we can't go to any here. I'm just have to fix you up some place else._ Thinking, Sam could only think of the nearest place he knows, and that is Kansas. _Okay Kansas it is but where in Kansas? Missouri live in Kansas we could go there. But since our last visit there, I know how Dean feels about the place. He probably wouldn't want to go there, since it brings back old memories. And who is to blame him. Then that leave Chloe. I'm sure she won't mind us staying with her for awhile. At least until we can get our wounds cleaned and bandaged and some sleep. I hope we're still on speaking terms since the last time we spoke was two months ago._ Dean moved again and he frowned at the movement. Sam saw it and nodded his head.

"Smallville it is."

* * *

Meg was swirling the dark red liquid in her golden cup as she chant some words. She was standing in the old warehouse where she had the boys tied up after the Davaes attack them. She stopped swirling the red liquid and lowered her chanting when there was a growl behind her. Putting down the cup on the table, she turned around, only to be met with four red glowing eyes.

"I need you to find the Winchester's boys for me."

"Why, can't handle a couple of demon hunters," a man voice answered.

"Let's just say they think I'm died. Besides I have other business to attend to, so can you do it or not?"

"What do you want us to do with them once we find them," a woman voice asked.

"I don't care, do whatever you want," Meg said angrily. "Just keep them busy."

"Yes, mama," the man voice answered.

"Besides, they shouldn't give you much trouble since the Davaes got a hold to them. Now go."

The four eyes disappeared and Meg turned back around to her cup.

"I hope you're ready boys."

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Review and tell me any comments or thoughts on this chapter. I wasn't really sure about this chapter, I just put something in.


	4. In the Alley

AN: Thanks for reviewing and if you knew from my last story, my writing isn't prefect. I'm sorry about that but I hope you enjoy reading my story even though the grammar is bad. Well here is another chapter for you guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: In the Alley

_Editing and pasting, this is what you call moving up Chloe. It's barely a job_, Chloe thought to herself. _Well at least you got some of your stories published in the newspaper._ Chloe continue her pasting until Clark came in.

"Hey, Chloe."

"Hey, Clark."

"Working late again I see."

"If you call what I'm doing working," she smiled. "So what brings you here this late?"

"I can't check on my best friend, working alone everyday to bring her her favorite hot drink of all time."

"If it's not an espresso with extra foam then no you can't."

Chloe turned to face Clark now and saw that he was holding a bag and a cup holder with two Styrofoam cups in it. She smiled up at him and stood up to grab one of the cups.

"Thanks Clark, I really needed this," Chloe said taking a sip from the cup.

"You're welcome. Listen, Chloe about yesterday, I want to say…"

"Clark, it's okay really. No need to apologize. It should be me who should be apologizing. I guess I was stressed out about moving, my new position at work, and other things, I kind of took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Chloe, I understand."

Both took a sip from their espressos.

"This is good,' Chloe said breaking the silence.

"How long are you staying tonight?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know if you want me to come over to help you unpack some more things tomorrow or not, with you working late and all."

"Well, so far I'm through with the pasting, so all there is left to do is the pressing and printing, referring to the newspaper articles. This goes by pretty quick, so another hour or two."

"Oh, so not that long. Do you want me to stop by tomorrow?"

"Why not, the sooner we get the unpacking done, the better right?"

"The sooner the better. See ya Chloe," Clark said leaving.

"Goodnight Clark."

Chloe was putting the last stack of finish newspaper with the rest of the newspaper in the delivery room. Yawning and stretching out a little, she left the room and went back to her desk. She gathered up her things and was about to head out the door when her cell phone ring. "Uh, who could be calling this time of night," she said getting out her phone. She looked down at the display and it read unknown caller. _Who ever this is better have a good explanation for calling…_"Hello."

Chloe?

"Speaking, who is this?"

Chloe, it's me, Sam.

Chloe took in a breath. "Sam, is this really you?"

Ya, it's me

"Oh my god, Sam it's so nice to speak with you again, I was getting…"

Chloe we're in Smallville

Chloe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "You're where?"

Smallville

"How, when did you get here?"

We'll explain later, listen Chloe is there somewhere we can meet? Somewhere private, were no ones around?

"Um…the Talon, we can meet there. I doubt anyone there this time of night."

Okay but we can't go in. Maybe if we can meet somewhere behind it or…

"There's an alley right beside it, we can meet there."

That's great, that would work out great. See you there.

"Okay."

Bye.

"Bye."

The phone on the other end click, ending the phone call. Chloe slowly lower the phone from her ear and put it back in her purse. She was stun. _The Winchesters, here in Smallville_, she thought to herself. "They're here in Smallville," she repeated to herself but this time with a smile on her face. She hurried out the door and into her car. She had to hurry to meet them.

Sam hung up the pay phone and walked back to the car. Dean, who was still asleep, stir awake when he felt his brother getting into the car. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he gradually look around.

"Where are we," Dean said looking at his brother.

"Smallville."

"Excuse me, where?"

"Smallville."

Dean frowned. "Damn it Sam, I told you we can't stop here. It too dangerous for us to stop anywhere."

"Yeah, like driving around anywhere isn't?"

"…Sam?"

"When were you going to tell me, Dean?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you got hurt bad by the Davaes. Were you going to wait and tell me when you bleed to death?"

Dean looked down at his side. He pulled his jacket out of the way so he could see the bloody side of his shirt. He cursed under his breath.

"When, Dean?"

"When we get to where ever we're going. Which I figured, Mexico or Texas. You happy dad?"

"You full of it you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever. I can't believe you brought us here."

"You're lucky. You wouldn't have made it, if we didn't stop." Dean just rolled his eyes. "I called Chloe. She said she'll meet us at the Talon."

"Did you tell her what happened?"

"No, I told her we'll explain everything once we get to the Talon."

"Won't she be surprise when she sees us. Especially you. You look terrible."

"Shut up," Sam said starting up the car.

Chloe stood in the alley, with her red bug, by the Talon waiting on the Winchesters. So far it's been ten minutes and that was because she was speeding. She was so excited; she didn't want to be late for their arrival. _I can't believe there here_, she thought to herself. _I wonder why, after two months, they show up in Smallville. Maybe something is wrong. Could that be it? Sam sound like he was nerves and panicky when he was on the phone. Could it have anything to do with Dean? I hope not. Please, I hope not. Maybe they're here to visit? Take a break from their demon hunting and they just decided to come to Smallville to visit. Yeah, Chloe that's it._ Pulling her out of her thoughts, her cell phone ring and she quickly picked it up.

"Hello."

Chloe, it's me, Sam. We're pulling up.

"Okay, I'm here in the alley already."

We see you.

Chloe turn towards some lights shining behind her. She raises her hand up to block as much light from her eyes and still see at the same time. The light shut off as it approaches. Only the lights from the side of the building and the light down the alley gave Chloe the light she needed to see the black impala. The impala came to a complete stop in front of her and her heart sped up. _Here it is, moment of truth_, Chloe thought to herself as the doors to the impala open. As soon as the driver's foot hit the ground, Chloe's mind ran away with her. To the day where she first met the boys in the woods in Mercer and to the day they were captured by the fear demon. Her mind with on playing flashbacks of her time with them in Mercer, that it took her a long time to noticed that someone was shaking her.

"Chloe, Chloe are you okay," Sam said still holding her.

Blinking back some of her flashbacks to come back to reality, Chloe let out a breath. "Yeah I'm fine. I just space out a little, no big deal." Sam let go of her and back off a little. Finally looking up, Chloe gasped. "What happen to you," Chloe said looking at both boys. Sam looked back at Dean who was standing between the passenger's door and the car. He turned back to face Chloe and she still had the distress look on her face.

"Are you guys okay, do you need to go to a hospital," Chloe said reaching up to Sam's scared face. He pulls back, "No, no hospital."

"Then where? Look at you two. You're going to need stitches."

"We know that's why we came here. We sort of need a place to stay. Just for a little that's it."

"That's why you're here? To heal, and then you're off to leave. May I remind you that I haven't seen or spoken with you guys in two months and you just want to leave again? Two months," Chloe said getting a little louder.

Sam put his hands on her arm to calm her before he spoke. "Chloe please, now is not the time. We'll answer any questions you may have but we need to get off the street and stay somewhere. We had nowhere else to go."

Chloe looked into Sam's brown eyes and saw the innocence behind them. Closing her eyes and counting to ten, she opened them again. "Okay." Sam let go of her arms.

"Sorry to ruin the whole emotional scene but we really have to go," Dean said from the car. He was leaning against it a little more and Sam knew they had to get someplace quick to clean their wounds. He looked back at Chloe, who still had her eyes on Dean. Looking him up and down.

"My apartment, we can go there." She turns on her heel to her bug and got in. Sam and Dean did the same and followed her out of the alley.

Lana stepped out from around the corner of the Talon with a trash bag in her hand. She had a petrified look on her face as the two cars turn the corner down the street.

* * *

AN: Again, I will have to ask, how was it?


	5. The Story Behind the Bruises

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is another chapter for you guys. Enjoy. Read and Review please.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Story Behind the Bruises

They made it to Chloe's apartment after leaving the alley in fifteen minutes. After gathering their bags out of the car and into the apartment, Sam started to salt the place down, while Dean in the bathroom trying to clean his wounds. Chloe walked up to the door of the bathroom and lean against the door's sell. Dean had both hands on the sink with his eyes closed and bare chest, revealing the scars on his right side.

"Do you need any help," Chloe asked looking at his scars.

Dean turns his head to face Chloe and saw her staring at his scars. "You know they say women dig battle scars," he smiled when Chloe looked up at him.

"I don't know if I like these ones," walking further in the bathroom. "What did this?"

"A shadow demon."

"A shadow demon did this?"

"Don't let the name fool you. They're some nasty S.O.B when you confront them."

Chloe continue her way into the bathroom until she was right next to Dean. She grabbed the rag he was using and put it to his wounds. Dean closed his eyes and frowned to keep from showing the pain he was in.

"Sorry," she said removing the rag. "I don't see how you can do it? Getting knock down and getting right back up again. It seems…"

"Unnatural… you get use to it."

"Yeah but it seem like you should be invincible for this line of work."

"Not if you know what you're doing," he said before holding back a grunt.

"Sorry." Putting down the rag she grabbed the bandage wrap and hand it to him. "I'm sure you can handle this part on your own." She was about to leave when Dean's voice stopped her.

"We weren't going to come here," he said waiting until she turns around to face him to continue. "We, well I, was going to keep driving us to god knows where instead of stopping to clean ourselves up. I didn't care how bad I was because at that moment I was focus on driving as far away from Chicago. You could say I had a death wish. At least that what Sam say I have."

"Why, what happened in Chicago besides meeting with the shadow demons?"

Dean lowers his eyes from Chloe's gaze to the mirror. He stared at him self and then at Chloe through the mirror. "A lot of things happen in Chicago that I just want to forget."

"Dean, what happened," she said moving in close again.

"You know I should get this wrapped up before an infection start," he said while unwrapping the gauze and putting it around his scared side. Chloe studied Dean while he wrapped his wound. _Something bad happened and he's not talking. He set behind his barrier again. I wish he'd just tell me_, Chloe thought to herself. She walked out of the bathroom only to stop at the door frame again. With one last glance, it made her think of the time when he came in her room in Mercer to talk:

_"No Dean I don't want a story. At first it was but now...it's like I want to know because it hurt to see you guys go through this. Until the whole story, I was thinking it was a man who went crazy and killed his wife. Blaming it on a thing and running away, taking his two sons with him. The more I know about you guys the more I get attach. I don't want a story, I want to know to understand and maybe to let the world know what really happened."_

_"The world isn't ready for this."_

_"Okay maybe the world isn't ready but I am. Dean I want you to trust me not for Sam sake but both of you. I felled in love with this case and you guys, like you were my own family. My lost family. And to know what happen to you and to know if you're safe would really matter to me. Can't you trust me just a little to tell me that?"_

_Dean stared at her a little before walking away from the door. He walked toward her scratching his head and sat down next to her. Chloe watched him the entire time. He looked up at her and she looked at him. Chloe never noticed his hazel-green eyes before and they were beautiful. She smiled at him and he just looked at her._

_"Could we stop with the silent-romantic flick moment here," he frowned. "Or I'm leaving and I'm not telling you anything."_

_Chloe laughed out loud and tried to cover it before it got any louder. She looked back at Dean and he had a small grin on his face as he looked at her. Once she settles down she put back her serious face and asked him the question again._

_"Now that that is over, tell me, is that why you don't trust me?"_

Chloe snapped out of her thought when she heard Dean's voice.

"As much as I like when a woman stares at me, I would appreciate it if you don't."

Chloe shook her eyes off of him and completely left the door frame. _Is that why you're not talking to me, Dean? You lost your trust in me._ She walked in the living room to find Sam putting the container with the salt in it back in one of the bags they brought in. He looked up from the bag and smiled.

"I hope its okay with us being here and doing this. I mean this is your new apartment and we're here messing it up."

"No it's okay. I want you guys to feel welcome and if that mean you guys have to salt the place down then feel free to salt."

"It's just a precaution."

"Precaution from what Sam, the shadow demons? What happen in Chicago that you guys aren't telling me?" Sam just looks at her, with uncertainty on his face. "Don't I deserve the right to know if you guys are going to stay with me? I have the right to know. You guys come here all bruised up and you except me to sit around and say nothing…"

"Alright, alright I'll tell you. Just lay off the speech okay."

"Thank you, that all I'm asking."

Sam sat down on the couch to get comfortable and Chloe follow suit.

"It started off as a normal gig. Two people were murdered in Chicago in their home; only the strange things between the two were their hearts were missing. We went in and investigated, thinking it was a werewolf or some kind of spirit and that when we found some sort of symbol in one of the victim's house…" Chloe was hooked on the story Sam was telling her and didn't want to interrupt him, but she encouraged him to continue when he paused.

"What did the symbol stand for?"

"It was a symbol for Davaes, shadow demons. This particular demon needed to be summoned in order for it to attack someone. So we figure we'll try and figure out who is summoning these demons before it kills again. And we did…a girl name Meg Masters. What was strange was that this was a girl I met in Indiana a while back and here she was in Chicago. The same time we were in Chicago. It was later that we found out that she was give orders to control these demons and that the two victims were from Lawrence, Kansas. We figured that Meg, the victims, and this thing she's getting orders from, could be link to our mother's death. So we called our dad and told him everything we knew and went to go stop Meg, but we did it blind. It was a trap. A trap to use us to get to our dad and it worked. We got away before dad showed up and killed Meg. But sure enough when we arrived back in our motel, there was dad. To keep the long story short, we were attacked by the Davaes, we got away, and then we split. Again, no clue if our dad is alright or not."

"Did you try calling him?"

"All we ever get is his voice mail." There was a pause in the room.

"Well again I'm glad it was me you guys called," Chloe said smiling.

Sam smiled back.

* * *

Standing across the street under a tree stood a man and a woman. They were looking into the three side windows to Chloe's apartment with their red glowing eyes. 

"It seems the boys are staying with someone,' the woman said.

"The more the merrier," the man said smiling at the woman.

The woman smiled back before they both disappeared in the dark.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it, I know I did. 


	6. Clark

AN: I hope you guys will like this chapter, it was difficult for me to write at the beginning but I think I got something going. If you have any questions on this chapter after you read it, then read the AN at the end of the chapter. If you still have questions then feel freeto write to me about it.Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: Clark

Dean stood at the edge of the wall listening to Sam and Chloe's conversation in the living room. After wrapping his side and cleaning his scratches on his face, he put on a t-shirt. Walking out of the restroom did he hear them talking. Sam was telling Chloe everything that happened in Chicago. Dean could feel his anger spiking up just listening. _What is Sam doing? Why is he telling her all this, we should be leaving._ When Sam was through with the story, he heard Chloe breaking the silence they drifted into.

"Well again I'm glad it was me you guys called."

Dean rolled his eyes and stepped into the living room. "Yeah well it was mistake." The two people on the couch turn their attention on Dean, who was standing behind them.

"Dean…," Chloe said getting up from the couch.

"Thanks for the house generosity but we really have to go," Dean said moving to his bag.

"Dean what are you talking about we can't go, at least not yet," Sam said standing up.

"Sure we can. We stopped somewhere to get bandaged up and now we can leave. You said it yourself college boy that we need to stop to aid our wounds."

"Yeah and I also said we need to stop to get some rest too. Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

"Because Sam it's not safe to stay in one place to long. Especially what happened after Chicago. We're not sure if those Davaes are still after us or if whoever Meg was taking orders to hired someone else to come after us after we killed Meg."

"Dean we can stay here just for a little while, at least until we heal up fully. We're safe here."

"No Sam we're not. We're putting her in danger if we stay here any longer now let's go."

Dean walks over to the door only to be thrown back with the door being busted open. Both Sam and Chloe duck behind the couch to avoid the force blowing their way and the fallen debris from the door. Dean let out a cough and a groan after being fling back from the force and looked up. Slowly rising from behind the couch Chloe and Sam stood to see what cause the door being busted open. Standing in the middle of the doorway and moving in the room, walk in Clark. He had an alarming look on his face as he scan the room.

"Clark," Chloe said looking surprise.

Before Clark could say anything, Dean got up from the floor and charge to his bag. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at Clark. Before he could pull the trigger, Clark zip right toward him and snatch the gun out of his grip and pushed him to the living room wall across the room. Both Sam and Chloe called Dean name once he hit the wall. Sam cast his eyes to Clark with anger. He ran over to Clark and punches him on the jaw.

"Aww," Sam screamed feeling his hand scream with agony. Clark look back at him from his punch and pushed Sam to the kitchen wall.

"Clark stop," Chloe screamed form her position behind the couch. "Dean no," she yelled again when she saw Dean getting up from his position on the floor and over to Clark. He grabbed a machete on his way to Clark and swung. The machete literary broke into pieces on contact. Dean looked at the broken machete in his hands and then at Clark. "What the hell," Dean said. Clark smiled at Dean failed attempt and pushed him again into the wall

"Dean," Sam yelled as he got up and ran to Dean. Dean was laying limp this time on the floor. He checks his pulse and there was one. Angry again showed on Sam's face once he turns to face Clark. Sam moved toward Clark, as does Clark. Chloe took this time to intervene the two and ran between them.

"Chloe get out of the way it's some sort of demon," Sam said moving closer.

"A demon," Clark said puzzled. "Chloe I'm here to rescue from being kidnap."

"Kidnap," both Sam and Chloe said at the same time. From behind them, Dean started to stir from his loss of concussions.

"Alright, everyone just calm down for a sec. No ones a demon and no one been kidnapped," she said looking at both boys. "Sam, go check on Dean and Clark… in the kitchen."

Sensing that there would be no more fighting and that Chloe knew this guy, Sam turned toward his brother. Sam went to Dean side and helped him up after throwing Clark an evil look. They went to one of the bedroom while Clark and Chloe went into the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, an old man, look to be mid fifties, walked into the room. He looked around the room to see the door almost off it hinges broken glass or some sort on the floor and some dents in the walls. He spotted Chloe and Clark on the kitchen and glared at them.

"What in the world happened in here?"

"Nothing Mr. Jenkins except for a little fight but its over with," she said looking at Clark.

"Yeah," Clark said.

"Do you want me to call the police?"

"No, everything's fine, really. We're going to get this place clean up and get the door fix as soon as possible, I promise. And no more fighting I swear."

"Alright but I letting you off on a warning. I don't allow fighting or destruction of my building. I don't want to see or hear anything else come from this room nor anything broken, or its moving time for you."

"Yes, Mr. Jenkins."

The old guy left the room mumbling something about young people these days. Chloe put her attention back on Clark, who was looking at her as well.

"Clark would you mind telling me why you came barging in here like a maniac? And why you thought I have been kidnapped?"

Letting out a breath, Clark rub his fingers through his hair. "Lana. Lana called me and told me that she caught you and two guys in the alley talking beside the Talon. One had his hands on your arm and was shaking you. Lana thought that they must be people who were trying to kidnap you. When I came here I saw your car and the black car Lana describe in the lot and I though they must to force you to bring you to your apartment. So I came…."

"So you came to the rescue. Clark I understand Lana and your concern but I wasn't kidnapped. These guys are friends of mine and they were in bad shapes for anyone to see them. They wanted to meet in the alley so no one could see them. That's all."

"Okay you weren't kidnapped but who are they?"

"They're the Winchesters, Sam and Dean Winchester."

"The ones from the picture?"

"Yes and you could have hurt them you know."

"Well, I didn't know they were friends of yours until now. You could have called me."

"Yes I could, but you would have prejudged them like you did when I told you about them."

"I wasn't judging, I was concerned about you and I didn't understand their background. You knew them not me." Clark look down at Chloe, who was staring at the door the boys went in. "What happened to them?"

Drawing her attention back on Clark she answered. "Demons attack them in Chicago. They came here to tend to their wounds and rest for awhile from the long trip."

"How long are they staying?"

"I don't know but I doubt long."

"Listen I'm sorry for barging in and causing chaos but I thought something bad happen to you."

"I know and I appreciate it but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Yeah but how am I going to explain what happen here?"

Chloe thought about the question for a minute. She looks up at Clark when she found the answer. "How about telling them the truth about you and what happened."

"Chloe…"

"Clark, I told you about them and their secret. They saw you, first hands, your abilities and how different you are. I think you owe them by telling your secret. I mean what can you loss? It's not like they are going to tell anyone."

"It's hard enough for me to tell Lana, let alone two guys I barely even know."

"I'll be with you. You can trust them Clark, I promise. They deal with the supernatural everyday, what's there to lose when you tell them about you?"

Clark let out a breath. "I don't know about this Chloe…"

"Come on Clark," she said dragging him to the room the boys went into. "It better telling them that you're an alien, a good one at that, then letting them think you're a demon who's after them."

They headed for the door and knock before going in. Dean was sitting on the bed while Sam was pacing the floor. They looked up when Chloe and Clark step into the room. Chloe went to go sit down on the bed while Clark stayed standing with his hand in his pocket.

"Guys, this is Clark Kent, a friend of mine," she said looking at the Winchesters. They looked from her to Clark in an instant to see what Clark was going to say.

"Hi," he removes his hands from his pocket and went to go shake their hands. They both look at his hands like they were going to jump up at them. Dean was the first to speak up.

"No offense dude but …what are you?" Clark let out a sigh again.

"Chloe said you're not a demon and we believe her, but you did some unexplained things back there and we're trying to make sense of everything without saying you're a demon or someone who been possess," Sam stated.

"It's a long story but I'll a sure you that I am not a demon."

"We're listening," Dean said.

"I'm not from around here and I have special powers that make me different from everyone else…" He paused to let that sink in first before continuing. "Let see where to begin…."

Clark told them everything about him. To where he starts noticing his abilities to finding out about his family and home planet. It took about an hour for him to tell his whole story and to let it sink in. He looks to one Winchester to the next to see what they thought about his little story and they haven't said anything yet.

"Are you guys okay," Chloe asked.

"An alien," Sam spoke out first. "An alien," he laughed a little in shock before sitting down.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true," said Clark.

"We dealt with a lot of things but an alien take the prize. Why couldn't he have been a demon or some other supernatural being then…then some kind of green man from out of space," Dean spoke.

"It's nice to know you guys are taking it well. I thought you'll freak," said Chloe surprised.

"Why would we? It's not like he's different from anything we face with. It's just surprising that's all," Sam said looking at Clark. "We don't come across something like him in our line of work."

"Yeah and I hope not any time soon. Because if they're anything like him, we have a major problem on our hands," Dean said touching his chest.

"Sorry about throwing you guys around back there, I thought you were kidnappers," Clark said feeling guilty.

"No problem we been mistaken worst then that," Dean smiled.

"How are you guys feeling," asked Chloe seeing the distraught look on their faces. "I can go get some pain killer for you."

"No thanks, we already took some. I think we might have to sleep it off for awhile," Sam said moving to the door.

"I should go too. Call Lana and tell her that everything's alright here and that you're fine," Clark said leaving behind Sam.

Chloe followed Clark out the door and out of the apartment. He put the door back to its original place with the help of his heat vision. He tests it out by opening and closing the door. Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Clark."

"You're welcome and once again I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's okay Clark really."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll probably stop by the Talon early in the morning for some coffee for the guys and me."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

She watched as Clark walk down the hall and disappeared around the corner. She opens the door and closed it behind her, smiling at what Clark did to it. She looks around her apartment and noticed the broken pieces of the machete still laying on the floor and Dean's gun. Chloe got a dust pan and scooped up the pieces on the floor and threw it in the trash and very carefully picked up the gun and put it in one of their bags. Feeling it was late, she decided to go to bed. She looked down at the sleeping Sam on the couch and smiled. Grabbing a blanket out of her room, she threw it on him. Going in the other room to check on Dean, she found him asleep as well. She pulled the blankets up over him after taking his shoes off and turning off the light. Once in her room, she put on her night clothes and laid down in the bed. _They really need the sleep. Hopefully Dean will want to stay a little while longer before leaving. You could see he was tired behind his need to keep up his strength and need to leave. Arguing with his brother was just the tiredness talking. He's so stubborn sometimes. Just the way I remembered him, just how I like him. _Chloe snapped out of her drifting thoughts at the comment she made._ Now who's tired now_, she thought to herself. She smiled at herself before falling asleep.

* * *

AN: Just to clear the air if you guys have any questions about why the Winchesters believe in Clark being an alien and thing. The Winchesters fight the supernatural and unexplained mostly everyday. What's an alien to a couple of ghosts. I didn't want a big reaction with the whole Clark thing and I figure they would believe in Clark being an alien. Hence, they fight supernatural and the unexplained. I also put in the part to have Clark tell his secret then Chloe. It's his secret and to level with the boys on what happen in the fight, it's only fair that he tell them. Anyway I hope I explain it enough that you guys will understand my meaning to this chapter and like it.


	7. Battle

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I really thought that you guys will think it was kind of rushing it. Them accepting Clark so quick. Anyway, here is another chapter, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Battle

Chloe was the first to wake up. She raised her arms to stretch as she made her way out of her room and into the living room where she was brought back to the realization of what happen last night. She didn't clean up most of the debris that were scattered all over her floor and the cave-in walls were the main focus that hit her hard at how yesterday event happened.

Finally taking her eyes off of the holes in the walls, she continued her walk into the living room. She looked over the sofa to see that Sam was still sleep and would continue that way from the looks of it. Picking into the other room, Dean was also asleep. _Of course they would still be asleep. From what their bodies been through yesterday and in Chicago, they carve sleep_. After taking a shower and getting dress, Chloe decided on getting some breakfast at the Talon. She walks in to find Mrs. Kent setting up fresh baked muffins and brewing, from the scent of it, French vanilla coffee.

"Hi Mrs. Kent," Chloe called sitting on one of the stools in front of the counter.

"Chloe," Mrs. Kent said with surprise and confusion in her voice.

"Let me guess, you thought I was kidnapped too?"

"Well, yeah, Lana called I was scared to hear that you was kidnapped, but Clark came back last night to say it was a mistake. I guess it just surreal that you are here, after what I heard."

"Yeah it's just like Clark said a simple mistake. Some old friends of mine stop by and wanted a place to stay for awhile. No big deal."

"Oh okay, well I'm glad everything is okay. Anything I could do to help make your friends feel welcome?"

"Yes you may, by letting me help myself to your fresh made muffins and coffee."  
"Help yourself."

"Thanks Mrs. Kent."

Mrs. Kent handed Chloe a bag full of muffins and turn to fix her some coffee.

"So how many coffees do you need?"

"Three."

While Mrs. Kent fix her coffees, Chloe turn around to see Lana walking through the door. She stopped dead in her track when she saw Chloe. Chloe smiled at her knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Hi Lana, I…"

Chloe was interrupted by Lana running up to her and hugging her.

"Chloe oh my god, I was so scared I thought that maybe…"

"It's okay Lana I'm fine. I mean I would of thought the same thing if I was in your place. But really everything alright, they were just friends."

"I know Clark told me, the Winchesters."

"Yeah they're staying with me for awhile. They're taking a break from their "work" to recuperate."

"Are they alright, I mean you make it sound as if they're hurt, badly?"

"No, they're fine, it just their work, it take a lot out of them."

"Oh."

"Did you say Winchesters? Are they the family you went to go look for two months ago," Martha asked interrupting their conversation.

Turning around in her chair to face Martha, Chloe answered. "Yeah, they are."

"And you're letting them stay with you," she asked. Her motherly instinct kicking in when she realizes that the boys are staying with Chloe.

"Mrs. Kent I appreciate the concern but they're nice young men. They wouldn't do anything to hurt me, I swear."

"Okay," she said still a little worried. "But if they are planning to stay awhile I would like to meet them. They can come over to the farm and have dinner with us tonight."

"Um," Chloe stammered getting out off the stool. "I don't think that…they are into the whole family thing. You know since their mother died and everything. It's probably not a good idea."

"Well at least talk it over with them, I don't want them to feel like strangers if they're going to be staying in Smallville. And how you make it sound like their line of work is going, they'd need a nice dinner to feel welcome along with the apartment you're letting them stay in." Chloe sigh.

"I can ask them," Chloe said grabbing the carrier with her three coffees and her bag and left out the door.

Sam was woken by the sound of the floor board creaking and someone moving towards him. He quickly sat up to see his brother moving towards him. He soon regrets his fast movement when he was hit with sharp pain down his back.

"Oh man, Dean you scared me."

"Just checking to see if you're alert little brother," he said plopping down on the couch. He closed his eyes against his own pain when he sat down.

"You're in pain too, huh?"

"Nope."

"Man I feel like I had been hit by a truck," Sam said moving his legs to the edge of the couch.

"Sorry you feel that way," Dean said patting Sam on the shoulder. Sam winces at the gesture and lean his back against the couch.

"You were hit twice; don't tell me you're not feeling the pain?"

"No I'm not, and you know why…because I was sleeping in a bed," he smiled.

"Yeah rub it in my face why don't you. I still don't think flipping a coin prove anything. I let you have the bed because you were hurt worst then me."

"Yeah whatever Sammy," he said getting up from the couch and to the kitchen. Sam followed behind.

"Where's Chloe," Sam asked leaning in the opening that separate the kitchen and the living room.

"I don't know she was gone when I woke up," Dean said looking in the refrigerator.

"Are we ever going to tell her?"

"Tell her what Sam," he said closing the refrigerator.

"About why we had to stop writing her…don't you think she deserve to know?"

"Sam…"

"Dean, why don't you tell her? Tell her everything, tell her the truth."

"The truth, Sam…she can't handle the truth. You want me to tell her that we had to let her go because we were getting attach. That getting attach to us mean your life could be in danger. That it's best if you just forget about us and go live your happy, normal life, is that what you want me to tell her. I don't know if you notice Sam but the truth hurts. And it will probably hurt her."

"And you think by not telling her why we stop writing her will not?" Dean didn't say anything. "Dean what is up with you? Lately you been snapping at everyone, especially mine, head off and it's really getting old. What's wrong," Sam said giving his brother a concern look.

"You want to know what's wrong with me. You is what wrong me, this place, Chloe, everything is what wrong Sam."

"Dean…"

"No, Sam I don't want to hear it alright."

"Well do you want to leave?"

Dean was about to answer but the front door shot open, and Chloe was struggling to get her key out the key hole and carry the bag and coffee's carrier in at the same time.

"Guys a little help please." Sam walked over to her and grabbed the bag and carrier from her. Dean was still in the kitchen, rubbing at his face and hair in frustration before he stepped out of the kitchen. He watched as Chloe grabbed her key and closed the door.

"Ah, I thought I'll never make it up here without dropping something. How did you guys sleep,' she asked looking to one Winchester to the other.

"Great,' Sam said putting the items in his hands on the counter.

"Good. I didn't want to wake you guys; you were sleeping like babies," she smiles. "So I went out and grab some breakfast."

"Thanks Chloe but you really didn't have to do this."

"No problem it's fine."

Chloe walked pass them as she took her coat off and Sam turn to look at Dean. Sam gave him the "tell her" look before putting a smile on his face when Chloe turn back to face them.

"I didn't know what you guys like so I just stuck with muffins and coffee, I hope that's fine."

"Yeah it's good," Sam said answering once again since his brother wasn't saying anything. "Hey Chloe…"

"Where are your towels," Dean said interrupting Sam.

"Oh they're in the box in the bathroom. I haven't got around to unpacking them yet."

Dean walked pass her and to his bag. Grabbing some clothes and some of his bath items, he left to go to the bathroom. Chloe and Sam both watch as he disappeared from sight. After a minute the shower was cut on.

"I hope you like banana nut bread," Chloe said digging in the bag.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Sam was sipping on his coffee when the room fell to an unbearable silence while they ate. Chloe was looking towards the bathroom where Dean hasn't yet made his appearance. It's been thirty minutes and the shower stopped twenty minutes ago. He saw the concern look she was giving the door and decided to intervene.

"Thanks again for the coffee and muffins, it's really great."

"You're welcome," looking away from the door and to Sam. With one last look to the door she decides to ask. "What's wrong with him? He has been acting strange since he got here. Like…"

"Un- Dean, yeah I know. I don't know. I mean some of what I know is from the pain that he obviously hiding. But from beyond that I don't know." Chloe look at the door once again._ Come on Dean this is getting scary. Your brother is even worried about you_.

After a long hot shower, Dean was out of the tub, wounds rewrapped, dressed, and daily bathroom routine done. He just couldn't leave, at least not yet. His mind was set in a conflicting battle between telling the truth, keeping the truth, Chicago, and Chloe. Everything jumbling around in his head, making his head hurt. Once he had one affliction down and solved, the others just brought more pain and confusion. He just wishes it was an easier way to get rid of them. _Just tell her the truth_. Sam's word echoes in his head made things worst._ Telling Chloe what you did would be the last thing to do_, his thought painfully said. "I can't tell her," Dean said rubbing his head.

Two months ago:

_Dean was staring at the screen of the laptop. It was dark in the motel they rented and Sam was asleep. The only light coming from the room was the one coming from the laptop which was set on the instant messenger. Some words were appearing in the box as Dean stared at it. It was Chloe. Finally giving in, he types something down._

_Hi Chloe _

_What took you so long to write back? _

_Listen Chloe, things are getting a little hectic here. We should reframe from writing for awhile. _

_Why, did you find the thing that killed your mother? What is it? _

_Maybe later once we get things figure out ourselves, we can talk again. But right now, we have to stop. I promise we'll write back. _

_Okay. _

_Okay, bye. _

_Bye but be careful _

_We will. _

_He let his face sink into his hand after typing his goodbyes._

"_What are you doing," said a voice behind him._

"_Sam…" was all Dean could get out when Sam reach pass him and took the laptop away from him._

"_Dean what were you thinking," Sam asked looking up from the laptop and throwing his brother a confuse look._

"_I'm thinking clearly. I've been thinking about this for a while and I think that writing to Chloe should stop."_

"_Dean…"_

"_It's not good to get attach Sam. You said it yourself that our family is curse and I told you a million times you can't get close to people, especial in our line of work."_

"_Dean this is Chloe we're talking about. She's a friend, an ally, someone we trust."_

"_The better reason for us to cut her off, we're putting her in danger."_

"_Dean, why are you doing this?"_

"_I…I don't want to see... her get hurt... I…" Dean didn't finish his sentence and went into the bathroom._

"_Dean…"_

During the time in Mercer when he met Chloe and after, he's been thinking about her. A lot happened there besides the case and their little run in with the reporter. Dean had to put down his differences toward Chloe and trust her. Let her in, which took sometime but it happened. But he also found that he grew attracted to her, which scared him. The last time he gave someone his heart or let someone in, which that someone threw it back at him. He admits it, it hurt but she told him, after some explaining from both ends of the relationship, that there was no hope for them. And after that he closed himself up again, afraid to open up to someone, that someone being Chloe. Aside from that, both of the Winchesters, old and young, lost their love ones from the same demon that started this whole family's crusade. Love to him is not an option, it's a distraction, a death sentences. He can't care for Chloe. Dean's headache finally turned into a migraine, he cleared the fog from the mirror and look at himself. He looks as if he's been fighting for days in a battle that keep progressing.

_You can't fight it, you care too much. You care for her. You've lost, _his thoughts told him.

Dean lowered his head in defeat.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? I enjoyed writing this chapter. I love the conflict he has with himself and giving in to defeat when he couldn't fight his feelings for Chloe.


	8. It Begins

AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews you guys, here is another chapter for you, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: It Begins

After settling one of his many conflicts and refreshing himself for the questioning eyes that awaited him from the other side of the door, he stepped out. In an instant he was hit with concerned eyes, fresh coffee, and banana nut bread. His stomach growls when the impact of the smell hit him. Putting on his most charming smile, he walks toward Chloe and his brother.

"I hope there's another coffee somewhere in there for me."

"Yes and its getting cold," Chloe said handing him his coffee.

"I hope you didn't use up all the hot water," Sam said putting his cup in the trash. Dean didn't say anything. He was to busy putting his dirty clothes in a bag and sipping his coffee. Sam was about to go to the bathroom to freshen up but Chloe stopped him.

"Uh guys I have something to ask you," she said leaving the kitchen. She sat down on the couch and waited until they join her. Once Sam was settled on the couch next to her and Dean staying by the table in the middle of the living room, she continues. "When I left to go search for you guys, I sort of gloated and mentioned about finding you guys. Telling my friends that I was going out to look for you and solve one of the most famous unsolved cases in Kansas. Well, now that you guys are here, I sort of told them that you're here." Sam and Dean shared a glance. "A friend of mine, well his mother wants to invite you guys to a welcoming dinner at her house tonight."

"What did you tell them," Sam desperately asked.

"I told them I'll talk it over with you guys."

"Chloe I don't know about this. We're really isn't in the welcoming, sharing kind of mood right now. And I doubt the looks of it either," Dean said sitting his cup down on the table.

"I know that's why I said I'll talk it over with you first."

"How many people know we're here, besides alien boy," Dean asked.

"Lana, Mrs. Kent, most likely Mr. Kent and…that's it."

"Chloe…"

"I know and I'm sorry but ever since that whole kidnapping catastrophe I had to tell them something. And now they want to meet you." Dean let out a long sigh. Sam lean his head on the back of the couch. Chloe just watched them. Silence once again took hold of the room.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go," Sam openly said.

"What," Dean bellowed.

"What's the worst that could happen, Dean, besides prolong questions about our life and work, which I would remind you that we are good at making things up."

"Sam this isn't the time to socialize, this is…."

"The time to heal and leave, I know Dean. You've been throwing that in my face ever since we got here. For once don't you think I'm not ready to up and go when you're ready, or when dad is. I want to find this thing that killed mom and Jess and I want to kill every evil there is in the world, but Dean…come on man, we need a break. At least for awhile." Dean just look at his brother, stun at the words he threw at him. "I'm going to take a shower, at least think about it Dean," at that Sam left to the bathroom. Dean plops down on the couch and closes his eyes once the shower cut on. He was exhausted, mentally and physically.

"Dean, Sam is right," Chloe said next to him.

"You're agreeing with him…figures?"

"Dean I'm just saying you guys look tired. You been on the road every since Mercer and way before then, then you were attack by this Davae thing in Chicago, and arrived here just last night. I think you do need a break."

"You don't know what I need," he said getting off of the couch and going into the other room.

"Dean…' she was interrupted by a knock on the door. _Perfect timing_, she thought getting up to answer the door. She opens it and it was Clark. He was holding two small boxes in his hands and a newspaper.

"Hi Chloe. My mom thought that you might need something so I brought these over," He said walking further in the apartment. "They're just extra bowels and utensils, some food supplies, and bath stuff. She also wanted me to remind you about the dinner tonight," he frowned.

"Yeah when I stop by the Talon she sort of invited us to dinner for tonight." Clark nods his head in understanding.

"So, how are they? I didn't hurt them too bad did I?"

"No, no they're fine."

"Yeah we've been thrown around before by creatures double your size and still manage to stand," Dean said with a smile on his face walking into the living room. "What makes you any different?"

"I guess I could take that as a compliment." Dean shrugs and walks in the living room to sit on the couch.

"Thanks Clark and tell Mrs. Kent thank you too," she said putting the items and the boxes up. She grabbed the newspaper during the process and scan over it. "Speaking of newspaper, I should call work and tell them I won't be coming in for the day. I should tell them I'm taking the rest of the week off. Say I have a family emergency. I'm sure they won't miss me," she smiles still looking at the newspaper. "Hey Clark check this out."

Clark lean toward her to see what it is that caught her attention. "Man found dead in the woods, brutally murdered yesterday night. It seems as if the police had to label him a John Doe because he's barely recognizable."

"Does it say what was it that did that," asked Dean getting up from the couch and over to the two friends.

"They say it was probably caused by a bear or a wild cat, maybe a dog, but…"

"Let me guess, bears don't really live around here." Clark and Chloe both shook their heads.

"Why, what are you thinking," Chloe ask curiously.

"I'm thinking a bear didn't do it."

"Could it be something supernatural," asked Chloe.

"Could be," Dean said walking over to the bathroom door. "Sam, move your ass," he knock on the door. The shower cut off as soon Dean's knocking stopped.

"Still think we need a break," Dean said referring to Chloe's last statement.

* * *

In the dark caves of Smallville, the man and the woman demon stood. Now settle in as their home for now. The man was engulfing in the newspaper while the woman was studying the ancient writings on the wall.

"What do you think these all mean," the woman asked tracing her fingers over a drawing on the wall. When the man didn't say anything, she turns her attention to the dark skinned, bald headed man. "Keith, what do you think this means?"

Finally bring his attention to his friend, he answered. "What is it Lilith?"

"What do you think this means? It's old but it's no writing I've ever seen."

"I don't know. Look at this," he motion for the dark blond to come and look at the newspaper. She walks over to Keith and look at the newspaper.

"It seems we made the front line news," she smiled.

"Indeed we did. Do you think the Winchesters noticed it yet?"

"If they haven't, then we just have to get them to notices." Keith smiles at her before returning his attention back to the newspaper.

"It begins," Lilith sings while dancing around the cave.

* * *

AN: The actions just about to begin. I'm trying to do the "little less conversation and a little more action" thing so it won't sound boring. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the others. I would like to hear what you think of it so far?


	9. Investigate Rated M

AN: Well here is the new chapter for you. To be on the safe side I label this chapter M. For this reason I put detail description of the aftermath of the attack. It's probably not worth it but to be safe, I did it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 8: Investigate

"Okay all I am getting is the same thing," Sam said sitting in front of his laptop. "A John Doe murdered in the woods."

Chloe and Clark were standing behind Sam as he looks up the case on his laptop. They were in the living room, with Sam sitting on the couch, laptop in lap, Chloe and Clark behind the couch looking over Sam's shoulder, and Dean was on his cell phone talking to someone.

"What do you think it is," Chloe asked.

"I don't know we won't know anything until we investigate more."

"Could it be supernatural?"

"Could be," Dean jumped in. "I call the morgue, told them that we'll be paying them a little visit to check out this John Doe of theirs."

"What are we this time,' Sam asked.

"We're federal agents." Sam nods his head.

"What can I do to help," Chloe ask anxiously.

"No offense Chloe but the last time we let you jump in to help us, it sent you a one way ticket to the hospital," Dean stated.

"Yeah but that was then this is now. We're in Smallville, I know my way around, I could help you find where the crime scene is and maybe hack into the police database for information." Dean was about to say something but his brother glare stopped him. He was giving him the "come on" look.

Letting out a sigh, he drew his attention back to Chloe.

"Fine I tell you what; you and Clark can hack into the police files and see what they are keeping from the public. Sam and I will stop by the morgue and crime scene to see what we're facing."

"Okay," Chloe said moving to her room to acquire her own laptop.

After Sam shut down his laptop, he followed his brother out the door. They got in the Impala and headed for the town's morgue. Chloe was out of her room with her laptop up once the door close behind the boys. She sat down on the couch with Clark right behind her.

"So this is what they do, huh?"

"Yep," she smiled.

* * *

Sam and Dean pull up in the parking lot of the town's morgue ten minutes after leaving Chloe's apartment. Dean reached over to the passenger side to get his box of fake ids out of the glove department and handed one FBI id to Sam. Reading his name to get familiar with it, Sam got out of the car. Noticing that the other passenger didn't get out of the car he turns around. 

"Are you coming?"

"I figured we should split up, you take the morgue and I'll take the woods. We can get done quicker that way."

"Okay, what time should we meet back here?"

Looking down at his watch, Dean read twelve forty-five. "Lets meet back here in about two hours, so then it'll give us both time for questions and answers."

"Okay," Sam said. He was about to leave when he turned back again. "What should I tell them if they ask about these…" he asked pointing to his scars.

"Tell them you had a rough night with your girlfriend,' Dean smiled. Sam rolled his eyes and went inside the building. He was immediately hit with cool air and the smell of formaldehyde. A woman behind a glass window looked up once the door shut.

"May I help you sir," she asked instantly looking at the scars on his face.

Taking a deep breathe, Sam answered. "Yes, I'm agent William with the FBI and I'm here to see the John Doe that was brought here last night."

"Oh yes, follow me. Dr. Nelson is waiting for you in the mortuary."

With one last glance at his scars, she left her little cubicle and into the hallway where he was. _She didn't ask about my scars, that's _good, Sam thought to himself as he followed her down the hall. Sam followed the short lady through some steel double doors and into a room with metal compartments, long sinks that connect with flat silver tables, medical tools, and of course bodies. There were two bodies in the middle of the room with white sheets over them. Sam advert his eyes away from them and to the lady he's been following. She went into another room and came back a minute later with a man wearing scrubs. He greeted Sam with a smile as he neared him.

"Thanks Mrs. Glover,' he said to her as she headed to the door. "Hi I'm Dr. Nelson, you're the agent I spoke to on the phone?"

"Hi, agent Williams and no that was my partner. He left to go to the crime scene which leaves me with our John Doe here." Dr. Nelson nod and examine the young man before him.

"You're kind of young to be an agent aren't you?"

"Thank you," Sam said taking a line from his brother. "So where's our John Doe?"

"He's over here," Nelson pointed to one of the table with a sheet over a body. "Not much to him. I didn't believe it when the police said they had a John Doe on their hands but once I saw this guy I nearly gag myself. Are you sure you want to see this."

Looking at the sheet for a minute and thinking about his options, he decides on not seeing it. "Maybe you should tell me about him instead." Dr. Nelson smiled.

"Okay, you made the right decision. As I said before, nothing much to him. Face and torso had been scratch with deep claw like hands. The face was scared the worse. Whatever did this left this guy nearly decapitated. The torso was nothing but a hollow mess. This thing must have eaten him and wasted no time doing it. I say this guy died quickly."

"Do you have any ideas on what could have done this?'

"My guess would be a bear, some sort of mountain lion, any wild animal, but…" he paused.

"What is it?"

"I never had seen a bear or a lion leave this." He moved the sheet up from the bottom to reveal the John Doe's legs. He pointed to the upper thigh of the man and on it was a hand print. Prints with long, very long fingers and wide palms. "Either one of the police officers smeared their hand on the body or some lunatic on the loose." Sam studied the hand print before looking back up to the doctor.

"Well thank you doctor for you're time. I think I have all I need," Sam said walking to the door.

"It must be serious if the FBI is involved," Nelson said stately more then a question. Sam couldn't do anything but nodded his head as he left.

An hour had pass until Dean finally made it to the woods. Forty five minutes to drive to the woods and fifteen minutes to find the crime scene. _Great timing Dean now you only have an hour to scope the place out and see what we're dealing with_, he thought. Making it pass a decaying tree, he could see the police's tape and two police cars.

"Prefect," he mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry sir but this is a crime scene, I would have to ask you to leave,' one of the policeman said.

"Easy up pal, I'm FBI," Dean said throwing his badge up.

"Sorry sir, I didn't know.'

"You were only doing your job, Deputy… Scott," looking at his badge. "Really good, keep up the hard work," Dean sarcastically said as he passed the deputy. "What a moron."

Dean ducks under the tape and observe the area. There was a pile of blood in the center. Along with a tent that had been shredded with blood on it. Instantly he thought of the Blackwater Ridge in Colorado.

"Can I help you sir," said a voice behind him. Dean quickly turns to see another deputy walking toward him.

"Agent Wright, so this is where you found the John Doe huh?"

"Yeah, it's a shame to see someone tore to shred like that. It's the first this town ever had to a murder case."

"Um uh so this guy was the only person out here?"

"Yeah from the looks of it, he was camping out here alone. We suspect he must have been attack in his tent before whatever it was dragged him out and finish him off here," the deputy said pointing to the pile of blood.

"Any other attacks like this," Dean asked looking around the area some more.

"No this is the first but I assuming there was one before in another place if the FBI is on it."

"Yeah well that's top secret information,' Dean smiled at the man. "Let me ask you something."

"Yes."

'What do you think did it?"

"I don't know but whatever it was its dangerous."

"Thanks deputy…"

"Deputy Glen."

"Well thanks Deputy Glen, I'll just take a look around, to see if there's something else that could clue us in on what did this."

"Sure go right ahead."

Dean walked pass him and under the tape to look around. The trees sways in the breeze as the woods took on a quite eerie theme. He followed a tire track path down to a dead end through thick woods and overlapping boulders. He walked along the layered rocks until he was met up with the opening of a dark cave. He pulled out his pocket flashlight and shined it through the cave. Getting closer into to the cave, he saw something on the edge of the opening. Casting the light toward the edge, he spotted what was a hand print in blood. The hand print had fingers that were long and palms wide. He points the flashlight in the cave again and kept it there for awhile. The hair on the back of his neck stood once he had this distinct feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around to see if there was someone behind or beside him, but there was no one. He brought his attention back to the cave and looked hard to see if anyone was in there. Giving up, he took one last look at the hand print before walking back to his car.

Deep into the cave, some red eyes glowed. Small laughers were heard, it sounded like a woman's laughter. Seconds later the eyes and the laughter disappear and then there was nothing darkness.

* * *

AN: Please review 


	10. The Hunt

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is another chapter for you, ENJOY.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Hunt

After Dean picked Sam up, twenty minutes late, they head back to Chloe's apartment. It was midday and they wanted to hurry back to the apartment to get their information together. Once they walked into the apartment, they noticed that Clark was gone and Chloe was on the couch, in her pajamas, on her laptop. She instantly turns to face the boys once they were inside.

"Took you guys long enough, I was about to send a search party to look for you guys. So what did you find out?"

"You always wear pajamas in the middle of the day," Dean asked examining her outfit. She was wearing a white tank top with yellow pajama pants."

"Well, I didn't go in to work today and I was doing research, so I figure what's a nice way to get comfortable then in pajamas." Dean just smiled, so did Chloe. Sam saw the exchange in smiles and smiled himself before interrupting the moment.

"So what you'd find in the police files."

"Nothing much, only what they put in the report. A male, around thirty five years of age, according to the autopsy, found clawed to death in Smallville wood. There is an Unsub for killing the John Doe but suspicion points to some kind of wild animal. Police found him when a patrol car was doing a routine check in the woods. That was around seven thirty at night. Other then that, that's all there is. The research went by fast so I decided to do a little more searching on my own. See what kind of supernatural thing we're dealing with and you wouldn't believe the sites I found. Anyway, I narrow it down to a couple of things. A vengeance spirit, a wood demon, werewolves, some name I can't pronounce, a…"

"A wendigo," said both boys. They looked at each other in shock at what the other one said and frown.

"I was about to get to that but how did you figure that one out," Chloe asked looking at both of them.

"The mortician… he told me about how roughly the John Doe was attacked and immediately I thought werewolf. But then he showed me this handprint on the body and they were …"

"Weren't bear prints,' Dean jumps in.

"Yeah, how did you know," Sam asked.

"Well during my little look-see at the crime scene, it instantly reminded me of the gig we did in Colorado. The ripped up tent, the blood…but what was different was the body. It was left there, exposed. Just what a werewolf would do after killing something. But did a little more scooping and I found this cave and on the inside of the wall was a hand print. Not like a werewolves, which is more like wolves prints and long and shape like a human's hand. This one was more human like, long fingers and wide palms."

"Yeah but what I don't understand is why leave the body if it usually store his food?"

"I don't know but I'm not waiting around for it to attack again. I think it might be in that cave I found. It's probably hiding out until the police leave the wood before it attacks again."

"Are you sure it's safe to go in the cave while that thing is in there," asked Chloe watching from the couch as the boys started pulling out all sorts of guns.

"Who said anything about going in, we're drawing it out," Dean said checking the magazine of one of his gun.

"We better do it now, now that we have some sun left, otherwise we have to figure out how we're going to go in the cave to kill it,' Sam stated.

"What if the police are still there, how are you guys going to explain bringing so many guns in the woods," Chloe asked.

"We're FBI agent, we don't have to be questioned on what we're doing," Dean teased.

"Dean I'm being serious, what should happen if you get caught?"

"We tell them we're doing a premiere check around the area; to see what else we can further find. If we find anything we'll let them know," Sam answered.

"What about the dinner plan for tonight at the Kent's?"

"We have to miss it," Dean said heading for the door. Sam was right behind him.

"Be careful," Chloe said watching them leave. Sam smile back at her before closing the door behind him.

* * *

An hour has passed when the boys finally reached the woods. The day was dim and they was considering going into the cave to find the wendigo. Well, Dean at least. Sam, on the other hand, didn't think going into the cave to hunt for the thing was a good idea. It knows its way around the cave and could corner them or better yet, split them up for a better attack. They drove down the tire track path, further into the woods. Slowly driving to see where they were going to see if they can spot the wendigo lurking around. On their left, Dean's side window, they could see the crime scene and the police's tape. There was no sign of police's vehicles anywhere. Remembering the path now from earlier, Dean speed up a little. He came to stop when he figured they were close enough not to have the wendigo know that they were there. Getting out of the car, they head for the trunk for their weapons. Equipped with everything they'll need for the hunt, they headed up toward the cave. Now completely dark, the boys took out their flashlight, and stood in front of the cave. Dean points his light to the cave wall where the hand print was earlier and Sam followed it.

"Yep, just like the one on the John Doe," Sam said kneeling down to get his weapon out of the bag. He handed Dean a shot gun and zipped up the bag.

"Come on, let's light this sucker up," Dean said advancing toward the cave.

A woman's shriek stops them in their tracks. It was coming from outside of the cave some distances to the left. The scream came again and both boys looked at each other before heading off in the direction of the scream. Turning off their flashlight and using the moon light to see, they move behind trees to get to the screaming woman. Time passed before they spotted the woman. She was lying on the ground with some blood stained her clothes. Her amber hair was swaying side to side as she crawls backward on her elbows and using her legs to propel her backward from her advancer. Sam and Dean eyes followed the woman's eyes and saw the creature they were looking for. It kept its eyes locked on its prey as it circled her.

"Please," the woman pleaded. "Please, Ah. Someone help me, please anybody…"

Sam and Dean exchange look before they split off to different direction. Sam taking the left side and Dean the right. The wendigo was now over her and grabbed her by the neck. The woman kicked and cried as the wendigo moved her close to its open mouth. Moving from behind the tree, Sam aimed his gun behind the creature and fired. With quick speed it drops the woman and ran into the darkness. The woman was on her hands and knees crying when Sam came up to her.

"Ahhhh, noooo," she screamed when Sam put his hands on her. She cut out in a run when Sam removed his hands. Dean ran out from the trees when he heard the gun fire and saw the woman running off.

"Did you get it?"

"No."

"Come on, we have to get her before it go after her again."

They both cut out in a run after the fleeing woman, following her on-going cries. The woman stopped dead in her track when suddenly the wendigo appeared from behind the trees. Redirecting her running she turned and ran the other way, colliding into the boys. Sam and the woman both fell to the ground and Dean fell back against a tree. She screamed wildly when Sam put his hands on her. She thrashed around to get away but Sam wrapped his arms around her to hold her still.

"Calm down, we're here to help you," Sam screamed. "Just calm down okay, everything is just fine." The woman stopped her kicking and began to cry. All her strength gone and she leaned in Sam's arms for comfort. Sam began to rub her back and Dean looked around to guard.

"We have to get her out of here," Sam said from his position on the ground.

"We can't just leave with that thing out there," Dean answered.

"And we can't stay here with her in this condition."

"Sam…" Dean stopped his protest when Sam gave him his puppy dog, but ordering eyes. Dean rolls his eyes and shook his head. "Fine, hurry up and let's go."

Sam helped the woman up and they walked in the direction of the Impala. Some ruffling of some brushes and crunching of leaves deterred them. The woman sobbing begins to pick up as they look around.

"Help me,' screamed a man's voice.

Sam and Dean exchange looks again and picked up their pace. The wendigo was trying to taut them. Some more ruffling of brushes and crunching leaves to let them know that they are being followed as the creature screamed for help. Dean saw the reflection of the moon on the hood of his car and ran faster. He looked behind him and aimed his gun towards Sam and the woman he was pulling. Sam looked behind him and saw the wendigo was right on his tail. He turned back around to face his brother and Dean readied the gun.

"Sam get down," Dean yelled. Both Sam and the woman leap to the ground and Dean fired. The creature jumped out of the way.

"Damn it," Dean shouted. "You're alright," asking Sam.

"Yeah," he helped the woman up. She was still crying when Sam helped her up. They ran to the car while Dean kept his eyes around the area for the creature. Sam had the door open and was about to put the woman in the car when he was grabbed by the arms and flung backwards. The woman fell to the ground and ball into herself when the wendigo lean down over her. It grabbed her by the hair and held her up above the ground in one swift moment. She screamed for dear life as the wendigo open its mouth to bit her. A gun fire to its right causes it to drop the woman. He was shot in the arm from Dean's bullet. It snarl at him before another shot was fired, hitting it in the back. The woman crawled out of the wendigo view and into the trees. The wendigo winced turning around to face Sam who was on the ground with his gun pointing at it. It started to advance toward him until another shot was fired at him and then another, hitting its target.

The creature squirm and yell as the fire consumed it. It clawed at the fire building up in itself and disappears. Sam, with the help by Dean, got up from the ground and watched the last bits of flame flicker before it too disappears.

"You're okay," Dean asked while Sam dusts some of the dirt off of his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Sam turns back to the ground to where the woman was last seen but she was gone.

"Dean…"

Dean looked toward the car and also found that she wasn't there. They both looked around and couldn't see anyone.

"Maybe she ran home after we killed the wendigo,' Dean stated looking around again.

"Yeah, you're probably right but I still would like to make sure she's alright."

"Come on, we'll check around. She couldn't have gotten far."

Hours passed and no sign of the woman. They made it back to the car and disposed of their weapons in the trunk.

"She probably ran home but we'll call the police to have them look for her," Dean said looking at his brother, who was still looking around.

"Why did she run, we could of taken her home or to the hospital."

"Yeah, two guys who popped out of nowhere and killed a wendigo, who trying to eat her, take her home. Yeah I can see why she rather runs home then catch a ride with strangers with guns. Let's just get to a pay phone and call it in. She could have made it home safely."

"Yeah but it just didn't make any sense for her to just run off like that."

Dean didn't have anything else to say, so he got in the car and started it up. Sam looked over the wood some more before getting in the car.

* * *

The woman ran and ran until she stopped to catch her breath near a boulder. She looked around in the moon lit woods one more time before she started to run again. She stopped by a tree to catch her breath again and saw the black Impala driving off. She coughed and turned around to go the other way, when she bumped into someone. She looked up and the wendigo was standing before her. The woman screamed and the creature just looked at her. The woman stopped screaming and looked at the creature as it started to change into a man. The man was bald and dark skinned. The man popped his neck and smiled down at the woman.

"I hate being shot at," he said.

The woman smiled back and got up from off the ground. Her hair change into a dark blond and her eyes grey.

"Well I though you could have played the dying role a little bit better." She walk passed him and look out on the path where the tail lights of the car looked like small specks. "Oh so much I want to do to them. I can still feel the young ones hands on me and smell the older one scent. Why could you played with them a little bit longer before you got yourself shot, Keith?"

"This is just the beginning of the game, Lilith. In do time we will have our fun."

"Yeah but I want to have my fun now."

"In do time," Keith repeated.

They headed back to the cave to plan for their next little fun with the Winchesters. Maybe even try to involve more to the fun.

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived back at the apartment a little late after they stopped by a pay phone to call in the missing woman. They quietly walked in and closed the door to see all the lights were off except for the one in the living room. They went over to the living room to see the sleeping Chloe with papers over her. Her laptop was still up on the coffee table and it was showing a picture of a wendigo and had some information about the creature. Sam went to pick up the papers.

"How do you kill a Wendigo," he whispered. "I guess Chloe has been looking up information on the supernatural," Sam said looking at more papers.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll get her to bed," Dean offered. Sam places the papers on the table and went into the bathroom. Dean took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before he stood over Chloe. Removing the extra papers off of her, he picked her up and took her in her room. Once he laid her down in her bed and pulls the covers over her, she begins to stir.

"Dean…"

Dean was at her door before he turned around to face her. "Yeah Chloe it's me. Go back to sleep, okay."

"Did you guys get it," she asked sleepy.

"Yeah."

She smiles tiredly. "Could you stay?'

Dean frowned at what she asked of him. _Did I hear her correctly_, Dean thought to him self. He cleared his throat and gulp before he answered. "What…"

"Could you stay…stay here until you guys heal? I like having you guys here."

Dean let out a sigh before answering, "Yeah, sure why not."

Chloe smiles again before turning to her side to go to sleep. Leaving the room quietly and closing the door, Dean let out another sigh.

"Did she wake up," asked Sam from the couch. He was shutting down Chloe's laptop and look up at his brother.

"Yeah, just a little but she went back to sleep." Sam nodded. "I'm hitting the hay, night Sammy."

"Night," Sam said watching his brother go into the bathroom first and then in the other room. He looks at the other room and smiled. Shaking his head, he plops down on the couch and closed his eyes.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think about it, please review.


	11. Open Scars Pt1

AN: Sorry for the delay but it wouldn't let me put my chapter up. I guess something was wrong with it earlier. Anyway, here is a new chapter, I hope you like this one. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Open Scars - part 1

Chloe slowly opened her eyes to the morning sun shining through her window. The gentle warmth touched her bare shoulders as she turns on her back. She looked up at the ceiling with a smile as she lied still in the comfort of her twin size bed. Closing her eyes, she stretched out on the wrinkled covers spreading halfway on her body and halfway on the floor. Frowning a little she opens her eyes again. _That's funny, I remember taking a little nap on the couch_, she thought to herself once she sat up. Rolling off her bed she walked to the door and walks into the living room. A noise in the kitchen startled her before she went to look over the couch.

"Sorry," said Sam putting the coffee pot on the holder.

"Its okay, what time you guys get back from "the hunt"?"

"Ah, around two, three clock maybe," he stopped to take a sip from his cup. "I'm sorry do you want some?"

"Sure. So who was the one to put me in bed last night," she asked while Sam handed her coffee. He smiled up at her taking another sip of his cup. "That would be Dean."

Chloe look at him astonished at the news and nod. She took another sip from her coffee while she walked to the couch. She noticed that Sam's laptop was up and the brown leather journal opened beside it. She also saw a motel's note pad with scribbles written on it and pictures. She grabbed the note pad and look at it. Eyes were drawn on it with a pen, along with the word red written next to it. She looked back at Sam, who was looking at the old newspaper from yesterday, oblivious to the world around him. Chloe also notice that he was fully dressed. She turned back to the note pad. Reading some more words on the paper, she looked at the laptop. It was on Smallville Medical Center's database. She moved in a little closer to get a better look at what was on the screen, but Sam words stops her.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just seeing what you was looking at." Sam move out of the kitchen and to the couch. He sat down next to her and looked down at the work he was doing since he got up. "Why are you looking in the Smallville Medical Center's database?"

Rubbing his tired eyes, Sam answered. "Last night we saved a woman from the wendigo. She ran away from us after we killed it and I just wanted to know did she make it to the hospital or not."

"Did she," Chloe nod to the laptop.

"According to this, she never made it to the hospital, or any one coming in the hospital fitting her description."

"I hope she is alright."

"I hope so too. And Dean and I searched the woods the best we could and we couldn't find her. We might have to go look for her in case she's unconscious somewhere out there." Chloe only nod.

"So what's with the scribbling over here," she said picking up the note pad. Sam quickly snatched the pad from her grip and put it in his pocket.

"It's nothing, just a bunch of scribbles on a piece of paper, nothing important."

Chloe looked at him to try to read him but he just turned around away from her. Taking the note pad out of his pocket and putting it in his laptop case. He turned back to face her and put a smile on his face. Chloe slowly put a smile on her face and sipped her coffee. Both turned their head to the other room when they heard Dean's voice.

"Damn it," he screamed. Sam and Chloe got up off the couch and headed for the room but Dean opened the door before they got there. He has an angry expression on his face along with small drops of sweat rolling down his face. He pushed past them and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sam walked in the bedroom and took in some of the air. He walked out and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dean what happened?"

Chloe went to the room and stopped shortly at the door frame. On the bed was a red blood stain. She turned to look at Sam but his back was turned.

"Dean what…"

"I'm cool Sammy just give me a sec."

Sam leaned in on the door a little more to hear what he was doing in the bathroom. He could hear movements and Dean mumbling something incoherent. Sam back way from the door and went into the room. He took the sheets off of the bed and balled it up.

"Sorry about this Chloe, it must have happened last night."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I was planning on replacing those sheets anyway," she smiled, trying to put a smile on the worried face before her. And it worked. Shortly the shower cut on, signing that Dean would be in there for a while.

"We don't have enough gauzes so I'm going to the store to buy some more," he said grabbing his coat.

"Wait Sam I could do that. You could stay with him in case he needs you."

"Chloe it's alright, I'm already dress anyway and I know what kind of stuff we'll need for his wounds. Just stay here and if he come out before I'm back, just tell him I went for aid supplies."

He walked out the door after that. Chloe looked toward the bathroom door hoping that Dean would stay in there until Sam got back. She sat down on the couch and picked up her coffee she put down before Dean's disruption. Taking a sip she quickly swallowed it, cold coffee just didn't taste good. Putting her cup back on the table, she looked to the leather journal. She remembered the journal from when she was in Mercer, when she snuck into their room when they left. Grabbing it, she slowly opened it. The same things were contain in the journal. Flipping through it some more, a picture fell out. Flipping it around to get a better look at it, it was a picture of the Winchester's family. The same picture she got in a folder about them. She smiled at the lovely family in the photo. The shower stopped and Chloe quickly stuffs the picture back in the journal. She placed it back on the table and grabbed her cup. About to drink some, she remembered that it was cold and went in the kitchen. Fixing her self another drink, the bathroom door opened.

"Sam I think I must of…Sam…Sammy?"

"He left to go get some supplies for your wound," Chloe said walking out of the kitchen. "He should be…" Chloe stopped mid sentences as she stares at the man standing before her. Only wrapped in a bath towel and dripping wet in the living room. She exhaled at the amazing sight of his tight abs and slick back wet hair. Only to stop at the scratches on his right side, they were starting to bleed again. Dean cut her out of her revere.

"He should be…."

"He should be back any minute now," she said shaky as she turned around back in the kitchen. "You want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure why not. I'll be back to get it after I get dress," he said walking to the room and closing the door.

Chloe lowered her head out of relief and shire embarrassment. _I just made a complete fool of myself_ she thought._ Why don't you just put geeky teenage girl on your head and let him know you have a school girl crush on him._ "I've seen him shirtless before, nothing new," she said stirring Dean's coffee and hers._ Yeah but you haven't seen it dripping wet and half naked._ Chloe smiled back at the thought of Dean wrapped in a towel. _I should have kept my cold coffee._ The door to the room opened and Chloe went back stirring their coffees. He walked in with jeans but still shirtless.

"Here's your coffee," she said walking pass him and into the living room. _Get a grip girl and act your age. You're a grown woman._ "So what do you think caused it, you're wound to reopen."

"You," he said taking a sip and sitting down next to her.

"Excuse me," she said finally looking up at him.

"Last night I picked you up to take you into your room, I've must of pull them open."

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to…"

"Chloe its okay, really," he smiled at her. "No real damage just reopened wounds. I can handle them. Beside they don't hurt as much as they did before."

Chloe looked at him shock. "Is the all mighty Dean Winchester admitting his wounds do hurt," her smile growing bigger.

"No, I…must be the blood I lost. It's messing with my head."

"Um uh," Chloe nods.

The room went silent as they drink there coffee. Dean looked at his watch and it's been twenty minutes since Sam left.

"Where is he, he should be back by now," Dean asked getting up and walking over to the windows.

"Give him time, he's probably having trouble finding the right gauze for you."

"Only Sam would take longer to choose between two types of gauze material. I don't care where he is but if he's not back here in five minutes I'm going after him," Dean said moving away from the windows.

He sat back down and frowned at the movement. Chloe look toward his side and some blood was rolling down his side.

"Why don't you sit still before you bleed to death," getting off of the couch, Chloe headed in the bathroom. Dean quickly looked down at his side and curse under his breath. He forgot all about his bleeding scratches that quick. Chloe came back with a small towel in her hands and handed it to Dean. Rolling his eyes, he put it to his side. Looking at him wiping the blood from his side made Chloe think of when they were in her bathroom. Dean leaning against the sink while she helped him clean his wounds. She couldn't believe he allow her to help him._ He was probably distracted by what happened in Chicago_, she thought._ I really want to know._

"What," Dean stopped his cleaning to look at the caught glaze Chloe was giving him.

"Nothing, just… it's nothing."

"This the second, no third time you stared at me, something must be on your mind."

_Oh no, he knew I was staring at him. Worst he even counted the time I stared at him in his towel. Just chill, take it easy and say something._

"I wasn't staring, just thinking."

"About…"

"About Chicago and…"

Dean interrupted her with a long and loud sigh. He got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom.

"You weren't even there, why should you be thinking about it?"

"Because Dean when I ask you what happened, you told me that a lot of things happened,' she said following him in the bathroom. "I'm sorry to bring it up but you guys are…"

"Are like family, I get it. But you weren't there so drop it."

"I would but I can't, okay. I care too much for you guys to see that…"

"Care, Chloe. How can you care for us, you hardly even know us? You let us in your home and treat us like family. But guess what Chloe, we're not. You don't want to be with this family. We're cursed and we get love ones and innocent people killed. Believe me, you don't want to be with this family."

"I know I hardly know you but can't I just care enough as a friend. Don't I deserve that much to know about you guys and where and what happens to you. Can you give me that much."

"I don't know because we get friends killed too."

Chloe let out a frustrating sigh. "I don't know why I even try. I can't get through to you Dean; it's like talking to a brick wall."

"Then go talk to Sam then, maybe its best to get through him then me."

"Why do you this Dean? Why do want to push me away, I only want to help."

In the mist of their argument Dean was running the towel under the faucet of warm water. He turned it off the faucet as he walked out of the bathroom, passing her.

"Because I care too much about you to let you get hurt." Chloe just stared at him for the fourth time. She was stunned. "That last email…that was me. I wrote it, not Sam, to push you away. Since Mercer I trusted someone besides my family. Trusted someone who went out on a limb to search for a family whose life is messed up with things you only hear about in stories. I haven't trusted anyone in a long time and since we, well you and Sam, been writing each other, all I every thought about was you. I couldn't let that happen. So I wrote the email. You're happy now, now that I just spilled everything out to you; we entered into a chick moment that I hate. I must have lost a lot of blood."

He walked back into the bathroom and close the door. Chloe was still stun at what she heard from Dean's mouth. Shaking out of her thoughts, she heard the knock and the muffle sound of someone from behind the door. Opening it up, Sam walked in.

"What took you so long, it seems as if I was knocking for three minutes, what happen?"

"Uh, Dean needed me to get him something from his room."

"He's still in the bathroom?"

"Well he came out not that long ago, he just went back in."

"Waiting on you," Dean said exiting the bathroom. "Dude what took you so long?"

"Well I was on my way to the store when I though why not stop by a fast food restaurant and get some breakfast."

"Well call next time dumb ass," he said grabbing the bag gauzes from his hands.

"Ah was you worried about me?"

"Shut up," Dean replied back.

Sam laughed and went into the kitchen with the restaurant breakfast food in his hands.

* * *

AN: I really really enjoy writing this one. Dean shirtless...anyway review and let me know what you think about it. 


	12. Search and You Shall Find Pt2

AN: Sorry for putting it up late but I keep having trouble with it being uploaded. I guess they fix it or something because usually I would have to wait until tomorrow to put it up. Anyway thanks for the reviews and here is Chap. 11

* * *

Chapter 11: Search and you shall find -Pt. 2

Sam typed anxiously on his laptop. He constantly jittered and he found himself fidgeting none stop. They all were in the living room, in there own thoughts.

Sam was the first to break the silence.

"Do you think they found her?"

"You're still hook up over this woman?"

"I checked Smallville Medical Center and there's no one fitting the woman's description in their database, nor a woman with her injuries."

"She wasn't exactly hospital material if you ask me, maybe the police found her and looked her over. After filing a report they let her go. It sounds logical to me."

"Yeah but…"

"Give it a rest Sam alright," Dean got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

Sam nods his head and shut down the Center's database. After all Dean could be right on this one, but Sam couldn't stop the feelings he got from the woods last night and from the vision he had.

_The red eyes in the dark, the wendigo, the woman running and disappearing, everything_, they just kept flashing in his head. He knew that there's more to it in his vision or nightmare, whatever, they were telling him something.

_Red eyes…_

They came in flashes this time and some of what he saw he couldn't remember when he woke up an hour later. He tried to figure it out on his own and maybe clue Dean in on it but they just weren't making any sense.

_The Wendigo…_

He could wait to tell Dean when he got all his information. That was why he wanted to make sure the woman was okay. In the hospital or home in her bed. By knowing this, he could check her off his list of one of his flashing nightmares.

_The women running and then disappearing…_

It could probably answer his question on if she truly exists or not.

_Red eyes…The Wendigo…The woman running then disappearing…._

His laptop went black after it shut down and he closed it and put it in the case. Dean came back with a cup of coffee and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"I'll be back," Sam said getting up and heading for the door.

"Whoa, whoa where are you going?"

"Dean I'm just going out, nothing to worry about."

"Who said I am worried, I'm just want to know where you're going."

"Driving, I'm going to drive a little to clear my head."

"Sam you can't let the little stuff get to you or this woman or else you'll drive yourself crazy."

"It's not her I need to clear my head from," giving his brother a stern look to emphasis a point.

Dean looked Sam over to see what he was running off to. Sam put his head down and fumbles with the keys in his hands. Taking the hint, Sam was giving him, he nodded his head.

"I'm giving you two hours okay. If you're not back here within those hours, I'm hunting your ass."

"Yeah that's all I'm asking."

With that said he was out the door. He knew it was wrong for him to let Dean think he was talking about Jessica or him, but it was the only way to keep him off his back. He could have taken Dean with him but Dean already said that he should put this behind him but he couldn't. He would tell him anything if he finds anything, but if he doesn't then there's no need to tell him. Don't want him getting freak out over nothing. He got into the Impala and started her up.

"Okay to the station," Sam said leaving the parking lot.

* * *

"What's wrong with him," Chloe asked as Dean sat back down on the couch.

"Jessica."

"He still thinks about her, huh?"

"Yep, that's probably answer my question on why he has been doing research on this woman. Which also mean he didn't get any sleep last night."

Dean shook his head at 'Sam not getting any sleep'._ What else could go wrong_, he thought.

"I don't know if it's my place to say this but do you think it could be something else that is bothering him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was looking through some of the things he was researching and one of his notes stood out from the others. It had a bunch of scribbles on it and drawings. And when I asked him about it, he took it and stuffed it in his case. I'm not sure if it means anything but it just seems off with what he was researching about the woman."

Dean reached over Chloe to grab the laptop case that was left off on the side of the couch. He unzipped it and started digging through different sections of the case until he found what he was looking for. Just like how Chloe described; drawings and scribbling all over the pad. He took the time to look over it and read the little to almost unreadable writing. Dean shook his head and mumble under his breath.

"Dean what is it?"

"Sam you idiot," he said getting up from the couch and heading for the door.

"Dean…"

"I'll explain later but we have to look for Sam."

"Why Dean, what does the writing and the drawings mean," she followed behind him out the door.

"That is what we're about to find out."

"We don't know where he went off to, how are we going to know where to find him?"

"I have an idea."

They went outside of the building and to the side parking lot where their cars were parked. Dean stopped dead in his track when they reached the car. Chloe looked back behind once she reached her car and saw the terrifying and anger look he was displaying.

"Dean what's wrong?"

"I'm not getting in that thing," he said eyeing the car.

"What are you…?"

Chloe follow his glaze to her car and roll her eyes.

"It's not that bad now come on."

"I'm going to kill him," he said getting into the passenger side of Chloe's red bug and closing the door. Chloe got in herself and pull out of the parking lot.

* * *

Almost to the station his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller id, it read Dean. _I have to talk to you later Dean_, he thought while putting his cell back in his pocket. The parking lot was full when he arrived at the station and he had to park down the street. Grabbing his fake id, he went in. Like outside, the place was crawling with people. The police, crooks, normal everyday parents and grandparents, all stood in front of the desk where several officers stood trying to calm the people down. They were all yelling at the same time, trying to get the officers attention. Yelling, "Why is it taking so long, you should be doing something?" One officer walked by and Sam got his attention.

"Excuse me but what's going on," he asked the young officer, carrying a stack of papers.

"Some of parents are concern about their missing kids. Saying that they been missing since yesterday," he said looking in the direction of the crowd. "We had a whole bunch of calls last night but we took it as a bunch of drunken kids playing a practical joke. I guess we were wrong."

"So you're telling me that all of their kids are missing?"

"Yeah and some are here because their son or daughter were attacked and want to know what we're going to do about it."

"Attack, attack by what? It's not like the one that killed that John Doe two nights ago?"

"No something different. You know you sure are asking a lot of question for someone who…"

Sam held up his badge to the officer, "I'm FBI, just passing through."

"Oh sorry about that but this thing that attacks their kids, they say it's some kind of monster. They only caught a glimpse of it before it disappeared in the closet. And get this, when they went to go look for it, it was gone; nothing but the clothes and hangers."

"That sounds weird."

"I know, chief say that we have to file it anyway since a lot of people are complaining. If you ask me they should see a doctor. I have to go before they think I was taken by a monster," he laugh.

Sam watched the man go to the desk and passed out the paper to the worried crowd of parents._ This is weird, missing kids and monster disappearing in the closet. What's going on?_ A guy push pass Sam and to a tray, putting down a stack of newspapers. Sam walks over to them after the man left and grabbed one.

_A wave of missing kids hit the town of Smallville. It has been reported that an estimate of five missing and three attacked so far. Rumors have it that a monster took them away and disappeared somewhere. As strange as that may sound, Smallville's police haven't yet started the search due to the stories that they received and because of the twenty-four hour law submitted to most of the missing adolescents. This isn't your typical meteor incident, but polices suggest that you watch over your kids tonight until further updates._

With one last look at the crowd he headed outside. Making it to the car, pain shot through his head and he doubled over. Pressing the temple of his head, the vision began:

_The red eyes, the woman, the wendigo, screams, a monster with green eyes, the red eyes…. _

The vision replayed the sequences over and over in his head until it was over and Sam was able to stand up straight. He shook his head a little and rubbed at his eyes to clear the rest of his staggering visions. Getting into the car, he turned it on. Laying his head on the steering wheel to get a grip after his confusing vision, there was a knock on the window. Looking up he stared at the eyes of an angry Dean.

"Get out of the car Sam," he said looking through the window.

Sam obeyed his brother and got out. "Dean what are you doing here I still have about forty five minutes left?"

"It doesn't matter why I'm here, what does matter is why you lied to me? You had a vision Sam and you weren't going to tell me," he whispered the last part. Knowing that Chloe was soon catching up with him because he ran out of the car before it fully stopped when he saw Sam and the Impala.

"Dean I was but I wanted to make sure…"

"What Sam, that the woman from the woods was reported in and safe at home. I told you to forget about it Sam and you go pull a stunt like this."

"Dean I was going to explain but…"

"Save it Sam, we're leaving."

"I don't think so."

"What…." Dean said looking at his brother.

"We can't leave, at least not yet anyway. I still have things to…"

"Why because of your vision? Sam has it occur to you…."

"No Dean had it ever occur to you that my visions are telling me, us something. Take a look at this."

Dean took the newspaper from Sam and look at the headline. He frowned a little at it and then looked up at his brother.

Dean clinched the newspaper in his hands.

"Alright tell me what you have in mind," he asked after rolling his eyes out of frustration.

* * *

AN: So, what do you think?


	13. Puzzle

AN: This is a short one so, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: Puzzle

To pay Sam a lesson, Dean told Sam to ride with Chloe once Chloe made her appearance. They decided to go to the Talon to talk about what's been happening in the town, while eating there as well. They sat in the back of the room, where they can have their privacy and eat without people looking at them as they pulled out their usual items. Since Sam left his laptop, they used Chloe's; they also had their dad's journal and the newspaper spread out on the table.

"So you're telling me there is a monster out there taking kids from their homes," Chloe asked watching Sam typing away on her laptop.

"Yeah, some creature with green eyes from what some of the parents are saying," Sam answered.

"Do you have any clues on what it is?"

"It could be a number of things, night stalkers, the boogeyman, raw head, and the list can go on and on. For us to completely narrow it down, we're going to have to look around in the family's home. See can we find anything that would single out our creature."

"We don't have to," Dean said from the opposite side of the table they were sitting at. Dean was looking through their dad's journal while Sam and Chloe looked on the laptop.

"Why," Sam and Chloe asked in unison.

"Listen to this, in 1990; three kids went missing from their homes. The parents went in to check on their kids once they heard some noises coming from their rooms and only caught a glimpse of this thing disappearing in the closet. Get this; they said it had green eyes. And according to dad, he hunted and killed it. It's some relation to the Bogeyman, they're called Bugbear."

"So dad killed it sixteen years ago."

"Yep but I guess his friend is here to finish the job," Dean said throwing the book on the table.

"Or it could be the same one."

"What are you getting at?"

"This creature now and the one dad took out could be the same one." Dean frowned not quit getting it yet. "The same creature, just like the wendigo we killed a night ago could be the same one we killed in Colorado."

"How is that possible Sam, we killed it?"

"Yeah I now but think about it. They both had the same MO except for the whole mutilating the body and leaving it out in the open. This creature and the one in the 90's are no different. And to top it all off it's happening here in Smallville. To say it's a coincidence is a lie."

"Okay it's not a coincident but somehow these two creatures are repeating past incidents. Same or not we have to stop it before it takes another kid."

"I know and we will but….do you know if dad wrote anything about red eyes or mention anything about them."

"Right your vision, care to share what it's all about?"

"Like what I wrote on pad; the red eyes, the woman, and the wendigo. And to add to it, screams, the green eyes and more red eyes. They keep coming in flashes and I can't tell what they're trying to tell me."

"Maybe your visions are giving you what it knows in pieces like a puzzle," Chloe said after being silence in her thoughts. "In order for us to figure out what is the cause of this identical pattern, we're going to have to wait out for more pieces."

"Like a puzzle," Dean restated Chloe's take on the matter. 'So we have to wait until Sam gets another vision to get more clues."

"Yeah that too but I'm thinking from these creature also. Sam, your vision didn't start until you killed the wendigo right?"

"Yes."

"So just thinking hypothetically here; kill this creature we get another clue."

"Great, Sam's visions want to play a game while recreated demons go hectic in town. At least we get to kill something," Dean shook his head.

"Not a bad theory but my visions came before we killed a demon too. Once I left the station I had another vision, hint adding the other three to the pieces. How do we explain that?"

"Maybe they're just add-ons, I don't know. Like I said, hypothetically, we won't know until you kill the creature."

"Easier said then done. We don't know when this Bugbear is going to strike again. It could be in any house in town," Sam said typing on the keys again.

"That's where the research comes in my friend," Dean smiles. "You guys figure out this guy's motive in the library while I go and see what house it's going to attack next."

"Do you want to meet back here," Chloe asked once Dean left the table.

"Why not, we'll meet back here at three."

Chloe and Sam nod their heads once Dean left out the door. They gathered the rest of their belongings and headed out the door to do some research.

* * *

Back in the cave Keith and Lilith were enjoying the company of their guest. The five little kids looked to be around the ages of seven and thirteen was all huddles in a corner crying.

"Don't cry, we'll take care of you," Lilith walked around them. She bends down in front of a little girl with brunette hair and green eyes, who look to be the age of seven.

"I want my mommy and daddy," she cried.

"I'll be your mommy and Keith will be your daddy. We'll be all your mommies and daddies. But make daddy mad and he'll turn into mean old monster and will have to punish you." She only managed to ignite the kids' cries louder and she laughed.

She moved away from them and walked over to Keith who looked at the newspaper.

"I just love reading about us in the headlines, don't you?" Lilith smiled and laughed. "You're ready to start your part of the game?"

"Of course and I can't wait."

The two demons laughed evilly as the children cried and covered their ears from the horrid noises coming from the demons.

* * *

AN: Okay for those who don't know what a Bugbear is, it's some kind of creature like the Bogeyman. I did some research and they are goblin looking creature who are only used to ignite fear in bad children. I just added the whole part about taking the kids for my story benefit. I hope you guys like it and I will try not to make it short anymore.


	14. Other Problems

AN: Thanks for reviewing everyone. Now this chapter is alright for me. It's just another part of the story about Dean about his feelings and thoughts. I just thought I'll give it a try. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 13: Other Problems

Sam and Chloe were in the library for the pass thirty minutes and they still couldn't find anything on this Bugbear. Nothing but a bunch of stuff they already knew. Moving Chloe's laptop away from him in frustration, Sam idly rubbed his hands over his face. Chloe was next to him looking through some print out she done on the library computer.

"What's with the lone face we're bond to find something," she smiled.

"Like what, we know what it is and why it chose certain kids but we know that already. It's just a loss cause. What's important is where it would take the kids he steals which dad forgot to mention that vital information. The only good thing we got out of this is how to kill it, light."

"Well, that's important, hopefully Dean will show up with some good news and we can take it from there. So cheer up or your face will stay like that." Sam just smiled at her and pulled the laptop back towards him.

Chloe glanced over him as he read an article about "Childhood Monsters." _To think this stuff is real_, she thought. _And to think Smallville have its problems, knowing that supernatural beings are everywhere, including in the town of weird._

"Chloe…Chloe did you here me?"

Chloe snapped out of revere and focus her attention on the questioned look on Sam's face. "What, what did you say?"

"I said in this article they mention that the Bugbear usually don't eat its victims per say, but suck their innocence. But that could be rumored, I never met a Bugbear before but if it is true we might want to hurry and find this thing."

"Yeah," she nodded.

Sam laughed a little, "What is up with you guys? You both get lost in your own thoughts and you guys barely say a word to each other, at least not when I'm around."

"Nothing's up, I was just thinking about what's happening in town."

"You're sure, its have nothing to do with a certain someone?"

"I'm sure," she said, a little confuse. "Why?"

"Just asking," Sam said before going back to the article.

"Now that you mention it, I am kind worried about him. He so bothered by the event you guys suffered from Chicago and he don't want to talk about it. He'll drop the subject before its start."

"That's Dean for you."

"What happen back there?"

Sam let out a breath before he began. "Well from my point of view of Dean and from lack of communication from Dean's part, I say he's coping with it. A lot happened and he is trying to deal with it."

"He said that a lot happen but what? Besides the brief story you gave me, what would cause Dean to want to block it off?"

"Probably the whole part where we were the bait for dad. He is probably blaming himself for allowing it to happen. That's all I can say, it really is bothering him. Dean's unreadable when it comes to failed hunts and emo…tion…al situation," Sam hesitated.

"What is it Sam?"

"I think I might know what's wrong with him," he said rubbing his face for the second time.

* * *

Dean stared at the big Victorian house with white shutters before him. The place looked homey and typical normal people living to Dean's standard. This will be the first house he'll be checking out since leaving the station with the missing children's addresses. Looking through the windows and in the drive way it looked to be like nobody was home. _Must still be one of the families at the police's station_, thought Dean as he got out of his car. _This should be easy, quick and easy, since I don't know when the family will get home, so no messing around. _He advanced to the house and looked around. _No one around so this should be a stitch_, as he pulled out his lock pick. Bending down to get level with the door knob, he began unlocking the door. Looking around again, he walked inside. Everything was decorative and put well together. The rooms were all one color of beige and wooden furniture and floors. Dean ignored the rest of the room when he walked down the hall leading to the stairs. Along side the stairs were diagonally line pictures on the wall. Showing pictures of the family, each member with their own frame. At the top of the stairs and the last picture next to the stairs was a group picture. Dean stopped and studied it. Everyone smiling, dressed nice, and just, happy. Staring at the picture, Dean could see his family in their place and smiling. John in the man place, Mary in the woman's, Sam in the youngest place, and him in the oldest one. One big happy family. Staring at the picture, with his family's faces on it, he could see the lies those smiles carried. That smiling family was gone by the death of his mother and the hunt they're on to find the one thing that caused her death. Killing that demon would make everything better. They could be a family again, him, Sam and their dad. Dean smiled at the thought of the three of them sitting down drinking beers in the woods under the moonlight sky and campfire. But that dream was over.

"…_You and me and Dad- I mean, I want us…I want us to be together again. I want to be a family again," Dean gave Sam a look of hope and shire vulnerability._

"_Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you. But things would never be the way they were before."_

"_Could be," he said with hope but a little heartbroken._

"_I don't want them to be. I'm not going to live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're going to have to let me go my own way."_

Sam wanted to go back to school and leave them again, him again. Sure they'd have killed the demon but the family won't be the same. Not without Sammy around. That's like losing another family member to something terrible, something other than a demon. He'll be losing Sam to normalcy. _What do normalcy have that is better than this life, huh Sam_, he thought looking at the Sam in the picture. "I can't let you go Sam," Dean whispered. "I can't lose you to normalcy." A car honking caused him to look toward the window at the end of the upstairs hall. He moved quickly over to it and saw two cars in the middle of the street next to each other. They shortly drove away. Letting out a breath and rubbing his face, he focused on the task at hand. He walked to the room left ajar for him to notices little action figures on a shelf. Fully opening the door, he took in the room child-like surrounding. Obviously a boy's room with baseball wallpaper with pictures of baseball equipments. Dean pulled out his homemade EMF and turned it on. Instantly it picked up paranormal activity. He went to the closet and opened the door, very high readings. Turning open the EMF he squat down to look down for any clues. Moving clothes and toys out of the way and there was nothing there. But he knew that something was in here to leave that kind of reading. A demon with a kid couldn't just squeeze its way through the cracks unless this demon can teleport them some other place or dimension. Getting up quickly and heading to the door, he didn't want to think of the demon taking the kids out of this dimension. He has to leave this house and check the other ones. Maybe it could give him more on why these kids and where to strike next. He rather find something that would lead them to the Bugbear and kill it. Dean walked out of the room and left the door the way it was. He walked to the stairs and looked at the picture again. No longer the Winchester's family but the family before, he turned and headed down stairs. Just four more houses to go.

"Hope no ones home,' Dean said to himself as he got inside his car.

* * *

Sam and Chloe were back at the Talon sitting in the back again, waiting for Dean. It wasn't even close to three but since nothing was going well in the research part of this hunt, they decided to come here and wait. They were just sitting down with their coffee in hands, in silence. Both thoughts were on Dean.

"Hey guys what's with the long face," Clark asked interrupting their thinking.

"Hey Clark, nothing just thinking," Chloe said sipping her coffee.

"Must be on the story about the missing children, you guys think it's supernatural?"

"It's supernatural alright, a Bugbear," Sam jumped in.

"You find anything yet?"

"We did a little searching but nothing new. Dean is checking out the houses and should be back at three. We're just waiting out in here until he gets back."

"Uhm, Chloe could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she said putting her coffee down and walking next to Clark.

They went to the side of the Talon in the alleyway. Looking around to make sure no one was around, Clark looked to Chloe.

"Clark why did you lead me all the way out here, we could have stayed inside."

"It something private I want to say to you, about the Winchesters."

"Okay…" she frowned.

"How much do you know about them?"

"Clark we had this conversation before remember. I know you're concern about me but you have nothing to worry about."

"I know but you're spending a lot of time with them. You couldn't bother to come to my mom's dinner she planned for them because you wanted to stay with them. Because they are still a little tired from their job and you had to stay to help them feel comfortable."

"Yeah so, I don't see the problem."

"That's the point. You don't see the problem because you like them. Letting strangers in your home isn't good. For all we know they could be lunatics or killers."

"They are not lunatics, Clark. And you know me; I wouldn't just let anyone stay with me without trusting them or knowing for sure who they are. They trust me Clark and I trust them. You should too. They don't have that much people to trust or rely on. Especially with their secret, you of all people should get that."

"Chloe I know you care for them but what they are doing is dangerous and they are putting you in the middle of it."

"I put myself in it. They didn't put me in anything that I didn't want to go through with. Clark, I can't send them off packing. They need me."

"Are you sure they need you or is it the other way around?"

There was a short pause from both of them.

"Clark how could you say that? I can't…you know what just forget it. You don't understand."

"Chloe I'm sorry, it didn't …"

"Clark just leave me alone for a sec okay. I just need to clear my head right now."

"I'm sorry Chloe," he said walking to the door.

"It's okay Clark, I just need to be left alone right now," she smiled up at him.

With a smile back he went back in the Talon. Chloe let out a long breath._ How could Clark say that? He was supposed to be my friend and he wants me to let them go. They need help and a friend. I can't just let them go. They need me. Clark is wrong, he has to be wrong._ She let out another breath. The feeling of someone behind her sent shiver down her back. Relaxing a little, she thought about Clark coming back out here to check on her.

"I'm fine Clark, just a few more minutes."

"Who's Clark," an unfamiliar voice said to her.

Chloe slowly turned around to see who the unfamiliar voice belong to and panicked. Besides the point of not knowing the guy but his eyes were glowing bright red as he stared and smiled at her.

* * *

AN: If you like what I did here, please tell me what you thought about it. I would really appreciate your comment on it, thank you.


	15. What's There to Find Pt1

AN: Sorry for the delay but here it is. I had to make this a two part because it was too long. Hopefully you'll like it like I do. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: What's there to Find Pt.1

Dean got in his car after examining the third house on his list. Like the last two, it left him with nothing. Nothing except for high level of EMF readings in the kid's rooms. He let out a frustrating breath as he turned on the car. _If the results are the same here what are the chances that the last two are the same,_ he thought pulling out of the drive way. With a roll of his eyes, _better get this over with.

* * *

_

Sam was sitting at the table with the print-outs and his dad's journal. He looked over every little bit of information that could help them but it was leading to nothing. _The wendigo, the red eyes…_, it wasn't making any sense. And what if Chloe was right, what if his vision was giving him pieces of what was happening in Smallville. _I wish my vision could help me in identifying the demon we're up against_, he thought as he flipped through the journal. He look at his watch, thirty more minutes until Dean comes back from his house searching. He could fill them in on what he had, then they could tell them about the Bugbear._ Speaking about them, where was Chloe_, he scanned the room. He saw many faces but none of them was familiar. Except for the one face that just came into view entering the room, making his way to the counter. Clark leaned over the counter and scratched the back of his neck to release some of the tension there. Sam walked up behind him.

"Hey, Clark what happen to Chloe?"

"Ah, Sam, she's outside but she'll be back." Sam nod and went to turn around only to have a sharp pain shot through his head. He pressed the side of his head to ease the pain but roll after roll of pain hit him. Letting out a short gasp, Clark turn to the suffering Sam.

"Hey you're alright?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine; I just need to…get to Chloe."

Sam staggered his way to where Clark and Chloe left to but stop shortly at the doorway. He could feel eyes looking his way and tried desperately to stand up a little straighter. A hand grabbed him on the shoulders but Sam only pushed it away.

"Hey Sam are you sure you're doing okay, I can call for help."

"No…no I'm good." The pain in his head was subsiding and the image there was slowly going away. Catching his breath, he moved on to the door leading to the alley. He got to the door only to have it open up before him. Chloe walked in with a frown on her face when she saw Sam and Clark at the door.

"I wasn't gone that long was I," she said smiling at them.

Sam push passed her and into the alley. He looked around the empty alley and back at her.

"You're okay," Sam asked walking towards her. He simply touch her on the arm to make sure what was left of his vision was telling him otherwise. Chloe smiled at the caring young man at her side and look up at the one still staying at the doorway.

"Yeah, guys I was just out here for about two minutes, what could possibly happen to me? Now if you don't mind, I'm going inside."

Sam let her arm go as Chloe made her way back into the building. Clark moved out of the way to let her in but stayed at the doorway. Sam was looking around again, looking for something.

"What are you looking for," Clark asked.

"Nothing, I was…nothing. Let go back inside."

Clark move out of the way one more time to let the weary young man pass him. He looked in the alley himself but closed the door afterwards. Walking back inside the main room, some people were still looking at Sam as he walk pass them and to his table. They lead their glances elsewhere when they figure he was fine. Chloe was at the table, looking at the papers when Sam joined her. She look up to him and smiled but soon dropped it.

"What happen to you when I was gone," she asked him once he flop down in his chair.

He look around and leaned forward to answer her, "I had a vision not that long ago and it was about you," he said it in a whisper.

"A vision, really," she smiled at him.

"Yeah," he frowns. "Don't act all surprise, it wasn't a good one, but at least it wasn't in pieces like the ones I've been having."

"I'm not surprise just…interested. I never seen you when you have your visions and wouldn't mind seeing you in action. But I was outside and I missed it," she frowned.

"Believe me, it's no picnic."

"I can tell by some of the eyes looking our way. What did you do, scream and jump around the table," she asked looking around the room.

"Something like that, listen we won't get anything done with constant eyes on us and I don't want to be here after my vision. Could we go to your place? We can call Dean to meet us there instead of here."

"Oh I forgot your vision was about me, what did you see?"

"I'll tell you when we're at your house," he said getting up and gathering their stuff.

"Yeah okay, I'll meet you in the car; I just need to speak with Clark for a minute."

"Okay," he answered leaving the room.

Chloe made her way to Clark, who was looking at her as she made her way to him. He scratched the back of his neck and put on a smile.

"Hey how is he?"

"He's fine but we're going to head over to my place. Listen, Clark I want to say…"

"Chloe it's fine really, you shouldn't be the one apologizing anyway, I should be."

Chloe look up puzzled but she put her hand on his arm and smiled. "You shouldn't be apologizing, Clark. You were only looking out for me," she smiled wider.

"Yeah but when I said it was…"

"Clark I said forget about it."

Clark frowned but smiled back at her.

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," she left his side and out the door.

Sam was already in the car when she left the building. When she got closer, he was putting the phone down and putting it in his pocket.

"You're ready to go," she asked getting inside.

'Yeah, Dean said he'll meet us at the apartment."

"Well let's not be late," she said starting the car. "Maybe you should wait and tell him your vision when he got there, but if you want to tell me now you can," Chloe said sincerely.

He smiled at her, "Why don't we head to the apartment and I can tell you everything then."

"Okay."

They drove off.

* * *

One more house to go and he surely hate the way this was heading. Again no result and he was about to just leave and go to the apartment. But like the saying goes, save the best for last. Maybe something will come up in this house. Dean look out of his window and looked at the house. Big like the others, two stories, gray and white. Getting out of his car, he made his way up the stairs to the door. He carefully looked through the window and round inside. It look to be like nobody was home. Looking around, he took out his picks and picked the lock. It was cold inside but he paid it no mind and headed upstairs. He took out his EMF and turned it on when a noise was heard behind him. Pulling out his gun in the back of his pants, he turned around to face the noise behind him. A brown hair kid was standing there with the blanket wrapped around looking scared. Dean lowered the gun.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm an agent." Dean slowly reached down in his pocket and pulled out his wallet to show his badge. "See an agent. No need to be scared."

The boy just stood there looking at the lowered gun in Dean's hand. Looking in the boy's direction, he tucked the gun back in the back of his pant.

"What are you doing here," the boy finally spoke.

"I'm on the case for the missing kids. I'm here to look around to see can I find anything. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your parents or something?"

"I'm sick, they don't want me outside. Besides, I don't want to go in the police station while my parents argue about my sister. It was boring there when all I'm going to do is sit there. I rather stay here where there was television and ice cream."

Dean started laughing and put his badge away. "You really shouldn't be alone, who knows if this Bug…person who is still out there somewhere."

"I'm thirteen years old, I have a black-belt in karate, I can take care of myself. But my mom had to call a babysitter for me. She should be here any minute. I don't know why my mom still treats me like a baby; I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can," Dean said walking away. "So which one of these rooms is your sister's?"

"The one on your right," the boy followed.

Dean, not wasting anytime, went inside the room and look around. He was about to take out the EMF but the boy was in the room.

"Shouldn't you be in bed since you're sick? Maybe there's something on television," Dean suggested.

"Yeah I should be in bed but watching you is much better then TV."

Dean rolled his eyes and look around the room some more. He went inside the closet and moved some of the toys around.

"Why are you looking in the closet," the boy asked.

"I'm just looking around."

He pulled out the EMF and moved it around in the closet. The meter only went up half way and then spiked. It did this over and over again until he turned it off when he noticed the boy getting closer.

"I should be going, many houses to check, and so little time," he said getting up from the floor. "But before I go, did you see or hear anything in your sister's room the night she disappeared?"

The boy thought over the question and looked up at him. "I heard some noises but shook it off. It wasn't until I heard my mom scream did I go into the room and saw my sister was missing. My dad was in the closet moving things around, saying where's Hailey."

"And you didn't see anything after that?"

"No."

Dean walked pass him and to the stairs. The boy was right behind him.

"You're not going to stay and meet the babysitter?"

"No, I already told you that I have other houses to visit."

"You can keep me company until she comes."

"Listen," Dean said turning to face the boy. "I know you're scared…"

"I'm not scared."

"Scared or not, you have nothing to worry about. You're safe while I'm around. Because Dean always gets his guy, so go back to bed and wait for your babysitter."

He walked out of the house and into his car. Looking back, he could see the boy looking through the window at him as he got inside his car and pulled off.

The boy moved away from the window and smiled. "Yeah, I bet you do," the boy smiled as his eyes glow red and disappeared.

* * *

AN: What can I say? You love it or hate it. Please, if you have anything to say about it, let me know.


	16. What's There to Find Pt2

AN: Okay here is the next chapter for you to enjoy. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 15: What's There To Find Pt.2

Sam was sitting on the couch, holding the papers in his hands as he thought about the visions he had. Two visions so far came to him in pieces and only one of his normal visions. These things were mess up as much as this case that they're on. He didn't get it. He didn't get why pieces, why repeat these pictures of the things that were happening in Smallville, why was it so hard to figure out this case.

"I know it's hard Sam, but maybe it's something we're missing," Chloe said from the kitchen. Sam look back from the couch at the blonde making herself a sandwich. He didn't think he was saying his thoughts out loud until she answered him.

"We're not missing anything. We have everything we need to solve and kill the case. It's just the repeated events and demons we're missing. They're screwing everything up."

"What do you mean," Chloe asked as she walked into the living room with her sandwich.

"Think about it, these demons that's popping up are the ones we faced before so obviously we know how to kill them. Except for the Bugbear but that's beside the point."

"Okay…but how are they screwing everything up? Get to that."

"It's not making any sense. If these demons were summon here by another demon, then why send demons we've already faced before. No one can be that stupid. So it got me thinking, thinking that it must be part of a master plan. Or just to get our attention which in a way they are doing a hell of a job. Then it's my visions. Why when this whole thing started, they come in pieces. They never happen like that before but somehow they are. It's something we're missing but with my visions and these events it messing things up."

"You think there's something else behind this?"

"Something, yes, but I have no idea."

There was a knock on the door and Sam got up to answer it. Dean walked in, taking off his jacket.

"Hey Dean, did you find anything," asked Sam closing the door.

"Nothing except for high EMF readings in the kids' closet. This is screwed up."

"Exactly what we were thinking.'

"Why, what did you find out in the library and why are we meeting here instead at the Talon like before?"

"Sam had a vision and it was about me," Chloe said looking up from the couch.

"What happened?"

"I saw Chloe in the alley by the Talon and someone grabbing her and taking her away.

"Well that's good; you got her out before anything could happen to her."

"Yeah but something was off. When I was having my visions they felt like I was on some kind of alert, like I still had to watch out for something. I looked around the alley and I had that same feeling when we were at the woods."

"Well Sammy of course you would be on an alert because you felt someone was in danger, someone close to you in that case. See, I knew dad's training would kick in somewhere in you," he smiled heading for his room.

"Training or not it still feels weird and I don't like it. This whole case is one big joke too."

"Yeah I don't like it either," Dean said coming back from the room rolling up his sleeves.

"That is why I was thinking, maybe there is something else behind this."

"Something or someone," Dean asked.

"Could be someone…someone summoned by the demon that killed Jess and mom, followed us here and now's playing match with old cases."

"Yeah but why, why waste their time hiding and summoning demons to get to us?"

"Maybe they're not hiding," Chloe said standing up and heading for the kitchen. "Maybe they've been right in front of us the whole time. Maybe what we are dealing with are the demons. What did you call it…shape shifters shape shifting into the wendigo or this Bugbear."

"Damn it so we are dealing with a shape shifter," Dean said shaking his head.

"Not a shape shifter but shape shifters," Sam said sitting down again. Dean and Chloe both frown at Sam's statement. "Think about it, while Dean and I were out hunting the wendigo, another one was out kidnapping kids."

"So we have two shape shifters, great," Dean complained. "Luckily we killed the wendigo shape shifter which only leaves us with one to deal with."

"Which is the Bugbear and we don't have a clue on where it is."

The room went silence as the threesome think. Chloe leaving out of the kitchen spoke up first.

"In the newspaper they also mention three kids from last night were attacked. Maybe if we talk to them, they'll have something on the Bugbear."

"I forgot all about them," Sam said reaching for his jacket and grabbing the keys and throwing them to Dean. "We can get to the Center and talk to them."

"Visiting hours doesn't stop until twelve so you have plenty of time," Chloe said watching them putting on their jackets and leaving out the door. "Be careful."

They nod their assurance and left for the hospital.

* * *

They arrived at the Center in recorder time. Not that they were in a rush but they would like to find this Bugbear before dark. They were not sure if it would strike again but it's good to be on the safe side. After consulting with the parents and the doctors, Sam and Dean went off to talk to the kids. They decided it would be best and faster if they split and talk to one kid, then the last one they would talk to together.

Dean knocked on room door 111 and walked in when someone answered. A nurse was in the room cleaning off the bed side table that held a tray with food. She gradually smiled at Dean and left the room. A small boy about the age of ten was lying in the bed. He was cover with scratches on his face and arms and one of his eyes had a blood clot. Dean smiled up to the boy when the boy turned to look at him.

"Hi Daniel, I'm agent Wright with the FBI but you may call me Dean if you like. Mind if I can ask you some questions about last night?"

Daniel nod his head.

"Can you remember what happen to you last night?'

"Some of it," his voice cracked.

"Why don't you start with what you can remember?"

He nod and began his story, "I was in my bed sleeping and…I don't know, I guess I was dreaming or something because my room felt cold. I open my eyes and I wasn't in my room anymore. I was scared. I closed my eyes and open them again and I way still there. In a dark place with huge hanging rocks with writings on them. I called out for my mom and dad but they didn't come," tears began to fall from his eyes. "I was alone."

* * *

(Sam's interview with Michelle Roacker)

"I know it's hard and you're scared but was there something or someone in the dark place with you," Sam asked pushing the girl to continue.

"It was a voice with me."

"A voice…"

"A man's voice, he didn't sound like my dad. He was talking to me, telling me that I have every right to be scared and I was," Michelle cried. Sam got up from his seat he was sitting in next to the bed and handed her a tissue.

"Its okay, the man isn't going to get you here, but I need you to tell me more if we're going to catch him before he does this to someone else. I know you're scared but I need you to help me."

Michelle wiped the tears from her cheeks and nod her head. "He came out of the dark and came towards me. I wanted to run but I couldn't move. He asked me why I was scared and I told him I was scared of him. He laughed at me, said that I shouldn't be scared of him but at what I fear. And then he started to change."

* * *

(Dean's interview with Daniel Farmer)

"Change into what," asked Dean leaning into his chair.

"A monster," he began to cry again. "I wanted to run so bad but I couldn't move. He kept coming toward me and I was telling myself that it was all a dream over and over again."

"Its okay, Daniel calm down. It's okay. You don't have to tell me about the monster anymore, tell me how you got away from him?"

"Well, somehow I could move. I ran around in the dark place until I saw a light. I ran to it and I was in the woods. The monster was following me, so I just ran and ran. He was yelling at me but I was too afraid to look back. I tripped and rolled down a hill. I stayed at the bottom of the hill until someone found me.

"What was he yelling at you?"

* * *

"Fear is a weakness and your weakness is what I devour," both Daniel and Michelle said shakily.

* * *

AN: I really appreciate the reviews you guys send me and like the others please read and review. Thank you.


	17. Bringing Up The Past

AN: Okay, here is chapter 16. And estimating it, I have about four or five more chapters to go before I'm through. So prepare for it to end.

* * *

Chapter 16: Bringing Up The Past

"The fear demon, they had to bring back that freaking demon," Dean scowled in the seat of the car.

After their talk with Daniel and Michelle, they went in Ben's room to ask him some questions. Like the others, he too was taken from his room, into the dark place and taunted by the fear demon. Sam and Dean were just making it to the car while comparing their stories.

"I know, those poor kids. I'm surprise he didn't try taking their life," Sam said putting up his badge.

"Well it's like you said, he's probably trying to get our attention."

"Yeah, maybe." The car went silence.

"Of all the things we faced, they chose Bob, the fear demon."

Sam turned his attention away from the window to Dean. He put a smile on his face before answering. "You're just upset because he won one over on you."

"No I'm not."

"Okay maybe not that but probably the fact that Chloe saved us."

Dean shook his head. "Whatever, if I wasn't out of it, I would have taken him."

"Yeah," Sam said shaking his head and turning back to the window he was looking out of. Another smile cross his face when he remembered telling Dean about what happen and seeing the look that crossed his face. He wanted to laugh but suppressed it so Dean wouldn't know. Dean put in one of his tape and turned the music up. _Obviously, it must still bother him if he turned on the music_. Personally it still bothered Sam too when he thought he loss Dean. He remembered the dreams he use to have about that day. Remembering the thrashing Dean was making when the demon, changed into a woman he never met, suck the life out of him. It was horrible. He was about to be next but lucky for him, Chloe came just in the nick of time and shot the demon disguise as Dean. He remembered all to well.

_"Ch...Chloe," he stuttered._

_"Shh, Sam its okay, I'm going to get you out of here. Where's Dean," she asked getting out the knife she saw in the bag and used it to cut the ropes. Sam didn't say anything. He just stared at the Dean on the floor. "Sam, where's Dean?" Chloe turned his face toward her after cutting the ropes and looks into his eyes. He had some tears in his eyes but closed them when Chloe still stared into his eyes. "Where's..."_

_'He's dead," Sam said shakily. "It killed him."_

Saying those words made his heart stopped when Chloe asked him where's Dean. At that time he swore he thought he heard Chloe's heart stopped too but he couldn't tell. His eyes were closed to hold back the tears. But when he heard Chloe say his name and saw that the demon wasn't dead, he knew he had to do something to save their lives and get revenge for his brother. To weak because of the whole sucking thing, he didn't react quickly enough for the demon throw him to a wall and went after Chloe. Projecting Dean's memories and thoughts, he used them against Chloe's fears to suck her life from her. To his surprise, he saved her.

_"Nooo," Sam screamed with his eyes closed and opened them when she saw the demon Dean falling into the fire. He looks toward Chloe and saw her covering her face with her arms. Oh no it happened again. He threw Dea...the demon into the fire with his powers like Max. Chloe uncovered herself and looked around. Dean was nowhere in sight. She looked over to see Sam looking stunned on the floor and ran over to him._

Though he was surprise, he saved Chloe's life. He couldn't be thankful for it then but he wished he could have done it when Dean needed him. They managed to get away for the third time after Chloe chopped the demon head off and all the souls it steal was restored. He was so happy to see the old, living Dean again.

Looking from the window, he looked at Dean. He was mouthing the words to an ACDC song and tapping his thumb on the steering wheel, totally oblivious to his brother stare. They arrive to the apartment shortly after the drive from the Center. It was almost dark and they still have work to do. Sam ran to Chloe's apartment door while Dean grabbed some weapons from the truck.

"What did you find out," she asked letting Sam in.

"Another copycat demon, this time it's the fear demon." Chloe frowned but nod her head anyway. She was about to close the door but Dean stopped her. Letting him in, she finally closed the door.

"So what are you guys going to do now? Did you get anything else beside it being a fear demon."

"Yeah, the kids say that they were taken to a dark place with big hanging rocks, any place in particular," Dean asked looking at Chloe while putting down his bag of goodies.

Thinking about it for a minute, she answered, "The cave."

"Our thoughts exactly," he said checking the magazine of one of his gun.

"Also we're thinking the kids from the Bugbear kidnapping might be there too," Sam jumped in.

"So you guys going to go check it out?"

"Yeah," Dean said checking another gun.

"I think I should go too, for the kids you know; while you guys hunt the two demons."

"I think we can handle the demons and the kids, Chloe," Dean said handing to the door. Chloe grabbed him by the arm to stop him. Dean glared at her with concern as much as she showed him.

Smiling a little, she said, "Be careful out there." She let go of his arm.

Dean looks her over before looking back at Sam. "Let's go," he said and then left out the door. Sam walked up to Chloe and put a comforting hand on her arm. Chloe smiled back at him and nod her head. With one last look, he left the apartment. Dean was halfway to the car when Sam caught up with him.

"You know she is only trying to help."

"I know Sam but we don't need her tagging along every time she thinks we can't handle our job."

"She's not saying that Dean and you know it. It's something else that bothering you isn't it? This isn't about the demons or my visions; it's about what happen in Chicago."

"What are you yapping about," Dean said reaching the car.

"Dean I know, I know why you're acting like this; snapping at me and pushing Chloe away. It's because what I told you in Chicago."

Dean stopped at the driver's door and look at the sad look Sam was giving him. Dean bit his lower lip to stop him from saying "you don't know what you're talking," only to say.

"I'm not in the mood right now Sam. Right now I'm in the mood for killing a couple of demons," and got in the car.

Sam rolled his eyes. It's no getting through to this barricade Dean. This Dean is one minded only and only for the demons causing hell in town. Knowing that this isn't the time for questions but action, Sam reluctantly got in the car. With no words, Dean started the car and they drove off to the woods.

Chloe watched as the boys stood by the car and talked. She moves away from the window and to the couch._ Poor Dean_, she thought looking at the window._ So, agile with his work but so clueless with his emotions._ She smiled a little at the way he looked at her when she grabbed his arm, always on the defense. With one little sigh, she got up from the couch and put on her jacket. Grabbing her keys off the counter, she left the apartment.

On the side of the building stood Keith with his arm folded across his chest. He watched as the little red car drove off down the block, going the same way the black car just went off too.

"This should be fun," he said before disappearing into the night.

* * *

AN: I didn't put it up atthe at the top but I want to say thank you for the reviews and what you guys are saying is great. Please read and review. 


	18. Fighting

AN: This chapter have a lot of action and a lot happens in it. I hope you'll like it as much as I. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 17: Fighting

Sam and Dean was only a road away from the woods and they hadn't said anything since they left the apartments.

Loss in their own thoughts.

Dean's mind was on the hunt. Thinking what they were going to face in the cave. A Bugbear and a fear demon and hopefully five "alive" kids. Though the music was up to a comfortable level, his thoughts weren't going to drift off to the main event at hand. He had a job to do and music helped him think and of course, pass the questioning look and desperate talks from Sam. He knew Sam was sitting in the passenger seat thinking about him. Trying to come up with a way to put a chick flick moment in after the hunt. Even after, Dean didn't want to talk about it. It's his personal side Sam want to talk about and he didn't do emotional talk. Not now, not ever. But if he know Sam, Sam will push until he got some answers. So, once the hunt was over, he had to think of something to get Sam off his case. Sam on the other was thinking about Dean and of course the hunt tonight. Who wouldn't be focus on a case when there's kids involved. Hopefully the kids are alive and safe when they get there. But he can't push the thought away about Dean. Why can't he just go right out and say what he was feeling. _If he don't want me to go then tell me_, Sam thought looking in the front as Dean made the turn to the woods. I know he don't do feelings but if holding them in cause him to act like this; arguing with him and pushing everyone away, then tough. Dean will have to confess at one point and he will make him. Once this case is over, him and Dean were going to have a long talk. Even if he had to take the punching, screaming, and cursing to do it. Both their mind set, the music set in. Another ACDC song played as they near the cave. Not wanting to alert the demons, Dean parked the car a few yards away and turned off the light. Slowly getting out of the car, they both headed to the trunk.

"Okay, thinking that we might have hostages in there, we have to distract the demons long enough to get the kids out," Dean said handing Sam a shot gun. "So once we're in there we have to figure out where the kids are and get them out. If we get caught then, we take them down," closing the trunk.

"Yeah I know Dean; you know I have done stuff like this before with you and dad."

"I know, just giving you my take for a plan. Unless you thought of one on your own college boy."

"Yeah I have but you pretty much laid out a good one to go on."

"Okay then let's get going."

They moved quietly and cautiously to the cave opening. Like before, the cave showed no sign of life growing inside and was completely dark. Didn't want to cut on their flashlights to make known their positions, they relied on the moon light until they couldn't see light anymore. In full hunters mode they inched closer to the cave and went inside. The cave smelt of wet grass and dust. The light of the moon didn't help much for them to move around more quickly but they moved enough to start to see a dim light up ahead. Moving closer they started to hear soft cries of the kids and they eased knowing that the kids are indeed alive. The dim light started to grow bigger as they close in and started to see little figures form reflecting on the walls of cave. They both jumped behind separate rocks when they heard a scream coming from up ahead. Peeking around the rocks, Sam and Dean watch as a little girl was being dragged by a demon. The demon looked to be six feet tall, brown and long fingers. His green eyes locked on to the screaming girl as she struggled to break free from the demon. Sam, position on the left side of the cave, look around the area the demon made a home in. Nothing much to the cave except for hanging rocks and ancient picture drawings on the walls; little grass peeking out of the wet ground of dirt and stones. Looking around some more, he noticed the other four missing kids huddle in a group with terrifying looks on their faces, watching the Bugbear drag the girl near it. Sam turned to his right where Dean was casing the place as well. With a wave of his hand, he got Dean's attention. He told Dean in hands signal that the other kids were behind a couple of rock ahead of them and that he only see the Bugbear and not the fear demon. Signaling back, Dean told Sam that he'll take the demon while he get the kids and get them out of there. Nodding that he affirm the plan, they got into position. Making sure the Bugbear wasn't looking, they moved up another set of rocks and switch positions of the cave. Dean, now on the left, readied his pistol and stood up. The Bugbear now had the frighten girl in both hands and was bringing her close to its mouth when Dean shout out.

"Hey fugly, why don't you pick on someone your own size."

The Bugbear snarl at Dean and pushed the girl to the ground, advancing to Dean. Dean backed away slowly so he could lead the Bugbear away so Sam will be able to get the kids out.

"That's right, follow me you freak," he ran with the demon behind him.

Sam took this time to get to the girl who laid face down on the ground crying. He gently touched her and she turned around screaming at the top of her lungs.

"No please," she screamed.

"No shh, it's okay. I'm here to help you."

The little girl look up from her position on the ground and saw Sam looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. The little girl ran up to him and hug around the neck for dear life. This time her tears weren't for fright.

"Yeah, it's okay," he rubbed her back. "Come on, let's get the others so you guys can get home alright." The girl nod her head and grabbed his hands when he lowered her arms from around her neck. They went to the others kids and each surrounded Sam when he lead them to the exit. Sam glance back to see Dean still playing chase with the demon and ever now and then get a couple of licks in. Taking the kids as far away from the cave to the Impala, he bended down to their level. A gun shot rang from the cave and the kids jumped. Soothing their cries, Sam look back at the kids.

"Listen, I need you all to stay here so…"

"No," they wined all together

"I know you're scared but I have to help my friend kill the monster, so then we can take you home."

"But what if the woman come back,' one of the kid asked.

"What woman," Sam frowned.

"The girl who was with him, she always come back and change in to monsters."

"The better for me to go in there and get rid of the monster and get you all back home," he said looking at all the kids. "Listen…" he ran to the back of the trunk and pulled out a container of salt and start to circle the Impala and the kids inside. "Listen, as long as you're in the circle they can't get to you. The monsters can't get in and touch you, okay. Now, I'll be back as soon as I can." The kids cries were lessen now but tears still fell from their eyes. Another shot was heard and again they jumped. "It will be okay I promise," he said moving away from them. "Stay in the circle and they won't get you."

With that said, Sam cut out in a run back to the cave. Once inside Sam could see the Bugbear on the ground with Dean beside it. He was breathing hard and touching his side.

"Dean," Sam ran to him. "You're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he quickly got up from the ground. "Ugly here was tough but I manage to win one for the Winchesters," he smiled at Sam.

Sam look down at the Bugbear and could see two holes in him. One bullet hole in the middle of his chest and the other one in the middle of its forehead. It still amaze Sam how good of a shot Dean had. Looking back at his brother, Sam could see he was hurting but was trying to muster all his strength to hide it. His hands were on his right side where his scratches were. It must have got damaged when he was battling the Bugbear.

"You're sure you're alright," Sam said.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine," Dean answered a bit harsh. "Where are the kids?"

"They're outside by the car."

"You left them alone with my car," he asked with shock on his face. "If they scratch my car…" Sam didn't catch the last bit of what Dean said (not sure he want to) because he was out of the cave in a hurry. Sam soon caught up with him and they were both heading back to the Impala and the kids.

"I wonder what happen to our fear demon," Dean asked.

"I don't know but the kids were saying something about a woman who can change into monsters. She has to be around here some where because they say she always comes back."

"Do you speak kids or something because…" Dean was unable to finish when Sam shush him. "What…"

"Did you hear that," Sam offered listening. Dean listened also and could her some cries. Realizing what it could be, they both cut out in a run to the kids. Halfway there, they could see the kids jumping up and down near the car screaming something.

"What's wrong with them now," Dean said running a little behind Sam.

"I don't know but some thing's wrong."

Finally making it to the car, the boys stood catching their breath before answering the kids' cries.

"What is it," Dean asked.

"The woman she's here and she's a monster."

Sam glancing at Dean ran to the trunk and pulled out the machete. Dean frowned but loosened the crease on his forehead when he realize why. He remember Sam telling him how Chloe and Sam killed the last fear demon with the machete.

"Stay in the circle," Sam ordered. "No matter what happens don't leave out of the circle."

With that said Sam and Dean went into the direction they came from. Both keeping their eyes out just in case the fear demon may be lurking around or hiding. A noise from behind them caught their attention and they spun around only to be pushed back. The fear demon managed to throw the boys fifteen feet, landing on their backs. It ran to Sam and grabbed him by the throat and pushed him to a tree. Sam hiss in pain and the fear demon smile in victory. Coming close, it started to suck the white mist from Sam. Sam struggle under the demon grip and kick out to hit the demon. A shot rung out and the demon dropped the gasping Sam. The demon was now facing Dean, who had his pistol in his hand. He fired another shot and it hit it in the stomach; a inch away from where he shot him earlier. Still the demon moved toward Dean and still Dean fired his pistol. Sam watched from the ground as the demon grabbed hold of the gun and pulled out from Dean's hand in one swift move and back-handed Dean on the face. Sam was too weak to move to help his brother, just like he was too weak to move when Chloe was being taunted by the Dean demon. The demon was holding Dean down and leaning towards him. Sam struggle to get his body to move but they wouldn't. Looking around furiously for the machete and it was nowhere to be found. White mist started to come out of Dean's mouth and Sam struggle even harder to get up and help him. Closing his eyes, he tried to well his power like before to help in Dean's aid but he hadn't master to will his power. Dean was kicking out and Sam closed his eyes again.

"Come on, do something."

Suddenly he heard a screech and then a thump hitting the ground and he opened his eyes. In front of him stood Chloe with the machete in her hands and a disintegrating headless body on the ground. A sigh of relief left Sam lips and he smiled. He could feel some of his strength coming back to his body and Dean was slowly rising from the ground.

"You're here; I thought I told you to stay back in the apartments. We don't need your help," Dean said with anger in his voice.

"Well thanks Chloe, thanks for saving our lives again from the soul sucking demon. You should be happy that I came or you would have died, again."

Dean was holding his side again, this time with a hint of pain written on his face. "Thanks Chloe for saving our life when we didn't need it. We could have handled it ourselves," he pushed pass her and headed for the car.

"You know I don't get him," Chloe said helping Sam up. "I try and I try and he keeps pushing me away."

"He's hurting that's why," Sam said looking at his departing brother. Looking at Chloe, he smiled weakly and they both follow Dean.

With a little bit trouble convincing Dean in letting some of the kids sit in his car, they manage to get the kids to the police station in both cars. Not wanting to stay for any questions, they left. Knowing the police won't find anything with the story the kids will tell them and that the case would come to a dead end. The best they could do was try to look for them but they'll be long gone before then. Easier said then done. They were back at Chloe's apartment by midnight. Chloe, letting them in, closed the door behind them and put her keys on the counter.

"Sam grab your stuff we're leaving tonight," Dean said grabbing his bag and throwing it at Sam.

"What, Dean we can't leave tonight, we need to rest."

"Yeah we are leaving and we already rested. We been resting for too long," he said moving to his room.

"When Dean, when did we rest? We've been hunting demons and saving lives since we got here," Sam said following Dean to the room. "Would you stop and look at us. I'm tired, you're tired, we nearly died tonight and you want to up and leave." Chloe was standing in the door way watching as the boys argued.

"I am not tired," Dean said breathing shallowly but Sam didn't notice.

"Not tired Dean, you're barely keeping you eyes open and you're sweating like a pig. If that's not tired to me then I don't know what it is." Dean wiped at his brows with the back of his hand and eyed Sam with blurry vision. Shaking his head a little he looked at Sam who was still yelling at him. "I swear you are so stubborn so time. You won't…"

"Sam…shut up," Dean managed to say before closing his eyes and falling backwards. Sam caught him in time before he hit the floor.

"Dean, what's wrong," he shook Dean a little. "Oh man, you're hot."

Sam lifted Dean around the waist and pulled him on the bed. Chloe, shock at what happen, managed to move from the door way and help put Dean's legs on the bed. She took off his shoes while Sam took off Dean's shirt.

"He's bleeding again," Sam said noticing the blood stain shirt. "Chloe could you give me some warm water in a bowel and a rag. And the first aid kit too, please."

Chloe left to get the things Sam needed while he carefully took off Dean t-shirt. Chloe brought the items in and Sam went to work. She could see the worry look on his face.

"It's not your fault that he's like this. Dean is just exhausted from fighting."

"I know but not tired enough to fall like this," Sam said indicating his brother.

"Yeah but Dean been fighting mentally besides physically. He has a lot on his mind and it's taking a toll on his body as well. Including losing blood twice in one day can affect you."

"Who you think put it there," he said not as a question.

"You're not the only thing he's fighting Sam." Sam looked up from his work on Dean and look at Chloe. She was looking down at Dean, whose breathing became normal but sweat still showed. "He needs to rest…and maybe he'll beat this thing out. You need your rest too." Sam went back to work on Dean.

"I will. You should go to bed, I'll finish up here."

With a nod, Chloe left the boys alone. Not before looking at Dean one last time before heading out. Sam finished his wrapping and washing Dean's wounds. Making sure Dean looked comfortable and for him, Dean was comfortable, he left the room, turning off the light. He could feel his tiredness coming to him but he was scared to fall asleep knowing Dean was in there fighting because of him. So like always when he couldn't sleep, he stayed up. For once, since they got there, turning on the TV and flipping the channel. He turned it down so he wouldn't wake up Chloe or his brother if he wakes up. Letting out a breath, he stopped it on an animated show and laid down.

* * *

Chloe was leaning against the door of her bedroom, listening to Sam trying to get comfortable on the couch. She let out a breath herself and went to lie down on her bed._ Poor Sam and Dean, don't know how bad they got it_, she thought and smiled. With a blink of her eyes, her eyes glow red and then back again. _They're not getting away that easily_. She laughed softly and turned toward her window.

Outside her window across the street, Keith stood smiling. He was looking at the three sided windows to her apartment and could see the light flickering from the living room._ Have fun Lilith, I'll be waiting in the cave with our new friend_, he thought before disappearing.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? There's a lot more to come and I hope to finish by Friday.


	19. With Dreams, May Come

AN: All I can say is ENJOY.

* * *

Chapter 18: With Dreams, May Come...

_In a flash Sam found himself in the alley. Everything was going in slow motion as he moves to look around. In the middle of the alley stood Chloe looking at him with no expression on her face. "Chloe," he said under his breath but it echoed throughout the alley. He looked around again listening to his voice traveling around him. Looking back at Chloe, she was struggling with someone, someone he couldn't quit see. Putting one foot in front of the other, Sam move slowly toward her. Soon the more he step forward the more quickly he moves. Chloe was still struggling with someone when he near her but stop when he finally saw who she was struggling with. In one easy side step, Chloe was fighting with herself. Looking confuse, Sam step forward only to be pushed back into the side wall. He was frozen to the spot on the wall while the two Chloes fought. One went down and the other one stood over the fallen Chloe. The fallen Chloe was sinking into the ground and was screaming for Sam to help her. He tried to move to help but the force holding him there refuse to budge. Once the fallen Chloe was gone, the one left standing walked over to Sam. The force was gone and he looks around and then at the Chloe in front of her. She smiled at him and kissed him. Sam was caught off guard by the unexpected kiss and her arm instantly wrapping them selves around his neck. He pulled her away and stares at her in confusion. She smiles at him and look him over hungrily. "Chloe what…what…" but he was cut off by her finger going to his lips. Her smile widen as she move back, licking her lips. Sam still looks at her stun. "You, I will have soon but first I must attend to your brother," she smiles with her eyes glowing red. Sam back up close to the wall at her laughing at him and eyes still glowing red. With one last laugh, she disappears into the wall across from him. Her last word she said to him before vanishing completely was "Soon…_  
Sam sat up with a start on the couch. Sweat roll down the side of his face and he wiped furiously at them before they fall completely. He looks around the room to notice the TV was still on and the sky was starting to lighten up. _I must of fell asleep watching TV_, he thought letting his leg hang on the edge of the couch. It was weird, that dream or nightmare he had. It was not like the one he had about Chloe earlier of her being attack by someone and taking away. This one… haunting almost. His eyes narrow to Chloe's door. Getting up, he crack open the door and peek in. Chloe was sound asleep with the covers wrapped tightly around her. Closing the door, he scratches his head with the confusion still ringing inside him. _Why am I having nightmares of Chloe being attack when we killed the two or three shape shifters? It's impossible for there to be more…unless from my dream, it's telling me something about Chloe._ Sam frowned at the whole event of his dream. Looking back in her room one more time, Chloe shift under the watchful eyes of Sam and he closed the door quietly. He was about to walk back to the couch when the words of Chloe invades his thoughts. _"You, I will have soon but first I must attend to your brother."_ The words send shiver down his spine but out of concern he went to his brother's room. Opening up the door, Dean was still lying in the prone position he left him in earlier. Walking near him, Sam felt his head and Dean was still a little warm but not like he was earlier._ That's good, then that means he'll be alright_. "Sorry I put you through this Dean but you have to fight it. Fight it and I swear I won't put you through it again." Dean let out a sigh and Sam back up slowly, feeling he is bothering his brother from his sleep. With one last glance, he closes the door. He walks over to the couch and sat down. He eyes cast over to Chloe's room again and his brain begin to work overtime. _Is this part of the puzzle also? Is Chloe part of the puzzle that I'm not seeing?_ The scene where one of the Chloes was being pulled under the ground and the other Chloe eyes glowing red flash in his mind. _Are you trying to say this isn't Chloe,_ he questions himself. The thought repeat in his head but to no avail he doesn't know if the dream was just forecasting. But he had a vision of Chloe before but he saved her before anything happen to her. So the question left is what is after her? Could it be that whatever they killed last night isn't dead? But what is it? The pictures of the wendigo, the woman, the Bugbear, and the fear demon flashed before his eyes. Then the focus of all his visions and dreams so far all showed the red eyes. The red eyes are somewhat the key to all this. Gathering his thoughts, his dad's journal, and his laptop, he boots it up to begin his search of what it is to solve this puzzle game of his visions.

* * *

Chloe stirs awake when she heard the front door close. Glancing at her clock, it read ten thirty. Jostling up from her bed, she opens her door and waltz in the open living room. She walks toward the couch and found it empty. She narrows her eyes to the front door as she made her way to Dean's room. Opening the door in a quick fashion, she found Dean lying on his back. A smile laced it way on her face as she sat on the bed. She eyed his body and stopped at the rise and fall of his chest under the cover. She gently cups his face with her hand and moved it slowly down his neck to his chest. She pulled down the cover and looked at the wrap of his bleeding side. Looking up to his face, she smiles once she caught the frown he made. Leaning forward so she was an inch away from his face, she whispered in his ear. "Don't be long my sweet. I couldn't stand the wait." Another frown formed on his face but disappeared shortly. The front door closing brought her back to her senses and she pulled the covers back up over his chest. Moving quickly, she walks out of the room and closes the door. Turning around she was face with a shock Sam.  
"I didn't wake you did I," he asked.  
"No, no I was about to get up anyway. It's just at that time I heard the door close and I'd thought you guys left"  
"No, I just stopped outside to get something out of the trunk that is all. What were you doing in Dean's room; he's not awake is he"  
"No he still asleep. I just went in there to check on him to see if he's aright"  
"Hmm," Sam hummed walking pass her and going in the room. He checked Dean's forehead and lifted up the cover to check on his wrapped side. "He's going to be fine Sam, I already checked. His fever is down and with his wound wrapped, he should be up in no time." Sam nods his head and place the covers back over Dean and left out of the room. "So what did you get out of the trunk," she asked following him.  
"Ah some herbs, I figure I can use some herbs my dad used when we were sick. He would fix it up like a tea and give it to us," he said going into the kitchen. "You should try some its good. It not only works for the sick but help to relax you"  
"I don't know I'm not really the tea drinking type"  
"Come on you'll love it. I'll drink some with you, lord knows we need it," he smiles.  
"I guess I'll try some"  
"Good"  
He put some of the herb in a filter and set it in the tray for the coffee machine. Putting some water in the machine he let it run. Chloe moves to the couch and sat down. After five minutes the coffee machine drains its last bit of water and was done. Sam pulled out two cups and pours the herbal tea in them and heads for the couch with them in both hands.  
"Here we go, two nice and hot herbal teas," he said while handing one to Chloe.  
"What about Dean's, shouldn't you give his to him"  
"I'll wait until he wakes up to give his to him. Knowing Dean he probably won't take it if he's usual self"  
"Do you think he's going want to leave still"  
"I don't know we won't know until he wakes up. Now, drank up and tell me how it tastes"  
Chloe smiles warmly at Sam before raising the cup to her mouth. Sam raises his cup as well but kept his eyes on Chloe. Chloe lowered the cup and lipped his lips.  
"You know Sam this is pretty good." She once again raise the cup and drunk it down in several gulps. Sam looks at her stun at how she drunk the tea down without stopping. She lowers her cup and glanced at the stun Sam. "What's the matter Sam, drank up, it's good for you"  
Sam sudden felt himself being pulled from the couch, onto the floor, and to wall next to the kitchen. He gasps out a breath once his body hit the wall and shut his eyes. The impact was painful but not enough to knock him out. Once he open his eyes, Chloe was right in front of him, looking him over.  
"What exactly was in that tea Sam because I can't quit get what a wonderful taste it has. Was there a hint of mint in there? Or maybe maple syrup, what was it," she place a finger on her lips as if to think. "I know, it was holy water with a hint of iron. Am I close"  
Sam struggle to move but the force just push harder and he let out a grunt.  
"Seem familiar to Sam," she asked eyeing him. He didn't say anything. "No, then maybe this will." She lean in and kiss him fully on the lips, grabbing his head to keep him from pulling away. Once she releases him, he let his head fall back to the wall. She smiles up at him and backs away. 'No you still don't remember, what about this?" She closes her eyes only to open them with red orbs. They return back to their normal green color once Sam let out a frustrating groan. "So does this mean you do remember me"  
"What are you, who are you"  
"You don't know? I figured once you gave me that tea you'll know who I am by now"  
"I took a wild guess but it doesn't make any sense. How could you"  
"Is all grown up? I can tell you but it's going to be a long story"  
"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon"  
"Yeah well I have other things to attend too. Like your brother"  
"Why the interest with my brother"  
She kept the smile on her face as she move in close to Sam, rubbing her hands up and down his chest until she let them rest on his face. "As much as you like the world doesn't revolve round you Sam," she said letting go of his face. "Although in the evil world you do"  
"Okay I get that but why my brother"  
She turns to look at the wooden door blocking her view of the one person in their conversation, "He's so lost Sam. Even a demon, such as my self, can see it. I mean Chloe could see it. Don't get me wrong you would be a lovely candidate to play with," she said looking back at him. "But your brother would be so much fun. Let me give you a little insight about your brother. You see deep down, Dean knows that he would be alone when you go back to college even when daddy with him. What's good being a protector when there is nothing there to protect. So he's lost. Even if he figures he can love again, if he loves someone, he'll only push them away, because pushing them away will only keep him safe from being hurt again. So he's lost. And what's a nice way for turning someone over to the dark side then someone who is lost"  
"I won't let you; I swear you hurt my brother I'll"  
"You'll what Sam; to be honest you won't be here when he wakes up. Well not in this room actually. I've been with you too long and now its Dean turn. I want to know what get him all hot, if you know what I mean." Sam tries to break free from the force keeping him to the wall but nothing he was doing was helping. She laughs at the struggling Sam on the wall. "Don't worry Sam," she moves in close again, rubbing her hands again over his chest. "Once I'm through with your brother, I'll come after you. I wouldn't mind knowing what make you hot (she said close to his ear) also." She chuckles as she moves away from him.  
"Dean won't buy it, he'll see right through"  
"Oh really…I've been with you this long Sam and you haven't notice until your little dream earlier. I swear I'd thought you'll figure it out the first time"  
"When… when did you take her? Was it when she was in the alley or just now in her room"  
"It was in the alley alright." Sam closed his eyes at the shire blindness of it all. He'd thought his vision was the pre-event of Chloe catcher. How could he be so stupid? "You still think Dean would not notice the real Chloe from the fake"  
"Where did you take her"  
"All in due time Sammy boy, now to stash you somewhere so Dean won't find you"  
"I swear I'll kill you if"  
"Shh don't speak," she said placing a figure over his lip. "Sleep"  
Sam stares at the Chloe standing before him, smiling away. He fought his body when his eyes begin to droop down to close. He fought hard when he felt his body moving down the wall and on to the floor._ I can't go to sleep Dean needs me. I got to help him._ He open his eyes fully only to look up at Chloe again. His eyes getting heavier until they finally closed. Laughter was the last thing he heard before completely darkness.

* * *

Darkness is the only thing Dean sees in his dreams. The only reason he knows he's dreaming is because he is there in the dark listening to the voices of everyone he knows, well care about. He hears his brother, his dad's voice, his mother's, Cassie and Chloe. All their voices replay things they said and he's standing there listening to them with his head down. 

_"Take you brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!"_

_"Daddy where's mommy"  
"She's gone Dean; it's only you boys and me now."_

_"You must protect your brother, Dean, he's your responsibility."_

"I know dad and I am," Dean said looking up in the darkness. He listens carefully as the voice of his father change into Sam.

_"…So if we're going to see this through, we're going to do it together."_

_"Dean could you tell me the story again"  
"Sure Sammy."_

_"I don't want them to be. I'm not going to live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're going to have to let me go my own way."_

"I don't want you to go Sam," Dean lowers his head again and sat down. The next exchange was to his mother.

_"Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother."_

_"How's my little man"  
"I'm…fine mom," little Dean laughs as his mom tickles him._

_"Dean."_

With his head even lower, Cassie was next.

_"The guy I'm with, the guy I hoping to be my future tells me he professionally pops ghosts"_

_"How long are you going to be away"  
"Cassie, this job I'm in with my father is…could you sit down for a minute?"_

_"You know what? I'm a realist. I don't see much hope for us, Dean."_

Dean rubs idly hands over his tired eyes, waiting for one more exchange.

_"Why Dean I didn't know you care."_

_"But we don't want that, we just want to be left alone with a job to do"  
"But you got to trust some people with your secrets?"_

_"Why do you do this Dean? Why do want to push me away, I only want to help."_

The voices repeat and repeat in the dark and Dean covers is ears in defense. He can't stand it anymore. So much he wants to believe in those words and he do, but some of them he want to make go away.  
"Please just stop it. Stop…stop"  
His mouth parted for the last stop but nothing came out. That word stuck in his throat, choking him to wakefulness. His wiry eyes look around the room before he sat up in the bed. A headache, dizziness, and the pain from his side and the left side of his face hit him at once. He closes his eyes to let the impact of his body settle down a bit before he fully got out of bed. Slipping on some pants and a t-shirt, he slowly made his way to the door. Cool air hit him stepping out of the room and he breath in the nice coolness. His body was hot and the cool air cools him down. He went to the bathroom, took a nice cold shower, wrap back his side, slip on the clothes he wore out of the room, brush his teeth and step out. Though a little stiff, he felt ready for the day. His dream still fresh in his mind, he pushes it back under lock and key to keep from feeling terrible. It wasn't one of his favorite dreams but he doesn't have to worry about it creeping up anymore. He made his way to the couch to check on Sam but Sam wasn't on the couch. He looks over at the hang clock above the TV and it read twelve twenty. Sam should have woken me, where is he? A noise behind him startles him to turn. Chloe stood in front of him, in a red tank top and a blue jean skirt. He looks her up and down before settling on her face. She smiles at him with a cup going to her lips.  
"Hi Dean, slept well?"

* * *

AN: To finish this up by Friday, I will be putting up another chapter tomorrow. Sorry for the grammar mistakes in this one. I know it's terrible but I'm still working on it. 


	20. Alone Rated M

AN: Okay here is another rated chapter, that I'm not sure should be rated. But to be safe I label it anyway. It have in it a little mature material in it so that is why I'm labeling it. I hope they won't take this chapter off because of it. It's not that bad but a little mature. So read and tell me how you like it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19: Alone

"Hi Dean, slept well"  
"Yeah," he moves to sit down on the couch. "Any chance you might know where Sam is?" Chloe follows him to the couch and let out a long sigh.  
"He stepped out. He's taking this pretty hard. I think he blames him self for your…condition"  
Dean shook his head. "Figures. Do you know when he is coming back"  
"He didn't say"  
"I should call him; tell him to get back here to"  
"Dean don't. Maybe fresh air is all he needs right now to clear his head. I say give him an hour before you call"  
Dean scoffs at the suggestion but nods his head anyway. "Fine an hour but no minute after. Once he comes back the sooner we can leave"  
"You still want to leave; after all you've suffered and endured. You want to leave when you haven't even fully healed yet"  
"Chloe our job is done here. There's no more evil running a monk around terrorizing the town. Besides, we have to leave before the police figure us out"  
"Okay first of all," she said putting her cup down. "You weren't on a job here in the first place. You came here to heal from your wounds from Chicago. Secondly, you guys barely had a descent rest with the evil running around here or at least heal enough. And thirdly, why in a sudden rush to leave, Dean"  
"I told you"  
"No you told me what you wanted me to hear but I'm not buying it. Everything is killing and leaving with you but no room for relaxing. Talk to me Dean. Maybe what cause you to fall last night is because you keep everything in. That can cause real major damage to your body. Even with the condition you suffered over the last couple of days. What is it that is making you act this way"  
Dean never looks at her. His eyes were else where around the room but never looking at her. What could he say to her? That is like putting him in a situation he doesn't want to be in. Shire vulnerability and a chick moment. Its makes him so mad how easy this stuff is for Sam and not him to share what is going on inside. That was a sign of weakness and he doesn't like that. He can still feel her eyes on him and its making him uncomfortable already. He quickly stood up; ignore the dizziness, headache and pain, and walks over to where his cell phone sat on the counter. Still he could feel her eyes following him. He flips the phone open and press a button then put it to his ear. Listening to the phone ring and ring continuously on the other end. _Come on Sam pick up the phone_, he thought while facing away from Chloe staring eyes. Sam voicemail picked up and Dean curse under his breath. Pressing another button, he redials the number again. Like before the phone ring continuously. _If you're ignoring the phone Sam…_ He didn't finish his sentence when again the voicemail picked up. With a frustrating breath he hung up the phone. Finally facing Chloe, he sat back down on the couch. _Where are you Sam?

* * *

_

The phone ranging cause Sam to wake up from his induce sleep. He flutters open his eyes only to be in complete darkness. He reaches for his eyes to clear his vision but can feel that his hands were tied. He was tied from his wrists to his ankles, and if he tries to move his arms, his legs go with them. Being tied up wasn't the real problem in this case, the problem was not seeing at all. And his phone was ringing in his jacket pocket and he can't reach it. All of sudden, a foul smell came to his nose and he swallowed to keep the bile from rinsing up. The smell was just awful to bear and he knew he had to get out of here, whatever he was in. From what he can tell it could be a dumpster. A little his mind ease at the thought of knowing at least that much. _The fake Chloe must have put me in here once she knocked me out_. Suddenly his heart leaped at his chest and he felt short of breath. Chloe, the fake Chloe put him here to go after Dean. His second of panic change to anger as he twists his wrists around in whatever he was tied in. His wrists burn the time he stop to rest from his struggle with his binds. He shifted a little to his side to see could he get to his hands and knees and saw a spot of light peek out at him. His eyes instantly went to the light. He move over to his side again and the spot of light grew bigger. Scooting over closer to the light, he could hear a door slam. His thoughts went for calling for help, but when he tied to yell, he found out that his mouth was shut with tape. _Figure she would tape my mouth, why didn't I notice it sooner_. Figuring out how to maneuver his arms and legs together, he manager to get the tape from his mouth. Another slam of a door brought his attention back to the task at hand.  
"Help," Sam yelled. He listens for any sign of someone coming and nothing. "Somebody help me, please"  
Still no sound of movement from outside and he groan in frustration. He had to hurry up out of here to help Dean. His arms and legs begin to hurt and tire him out with all the struggling he tries to do to break from his binds. Nothing he is doing is working. His mind starts to work furiously. _What if I'm too late to save him? I don't know how long I've been out for my little cat nap or how far she took me. But from the sound of door slamming, I say not that far_. The sound of a door slamming again brought Sam out of his thought. It seems luck was on his side for this one in order for the door to slam again.  
"Help me, somebody. I need help in here," he screamed, looking out for sign of movements. There wasn't any and he was once again hearing the door slam again. He pulls at the bind again and there was no use of them budging. He turns off of his side and lay on his back with his eyes closed. Even if it was dark in the place he was in, he feels as though closing his eyes would get his mind off of being in a dump of a prison.

* * *

_It wasn't like he didn't want to be around Chloe, it's just that Chloe have a way of making him talk. In a way, he almost feels comfortable with her. But that scares him to feel that way. Being alone with Chloe have its advantages of letting a little of him slip out. Even in Mercer, he felt a little comfortable. That's probably why Chloe is a natural reporter. People have a way of telling her things she wants to know. So what can he say to her to make her forget this conversation? Chloe is smart and stubborn for her own good and not everything get pass her so easily. He's been studying her for a while now since him and Sam arrived in Smallville. Chloe is more grown up then she was the last time he seen her. She's more women, stronger, and trusting then anyone he's been with in a long time. He wishes he could tell her that but expressing emotions isn't his thing. He likes this woman but he can't seem to tell her that for two reasons. One, being that he can't say it. That's a give me. And two, he rather not tell her if it means putting her life in danger and she dies. For all he know, with all the time Sam and Chloe spend together, she probably like Sam more then him. It's easier falling for the puppy dog eyes, emotion talking, and college geek boy. All he ever does is push her away by arguing with her and keep hidden behind his barricade. That's probably why people leave him. He keeps to him self. He can't relate to other people and their emotional problems. He's just an emotionless, stubborn solider._ Dean rubs tiredly at his head. His headache is getting worst by the thinking he was doing. A hand touches his shoulder and he looks to see Chloe standing behind with a glass of water in her hand. She handed it to him along with two white pills. Normally he would reject them but right now he needs it.  
"Thanks," he said taking them.  
"You know you never answer my question," she said taking a seat next to him.  
"Chloe, why are you pushing this? I'm too tired to think right now," he said resting his head on the back of the couch.  
"Because I can't sit here and watch this happen to you again, Dean. You told me you care for me. So if you really cared then tell me because I'm scared here. So is Sam. And if you won't tell him, tell me." Dean closes his eyes and took in a deep swallow. She doesn't know how bad he wants to but it's hard. He doesn't know if he can word it right without sounding like a chick. A hand caresses his cheek and he opens his eyes. Turning his head to face Chloe, he notices the nearness and sincerity of her eyes and face. "You know what I think. I think you're scared of being alone. To you, you were the rock that everyone leans on. Your father needed you as his solider and Sam needed you as his protector, but it all changed. Suddenly your father and brother don't need you and you're lost and alone. You want it so bad to be the way it uses to be but you can see it changing and you can't stop it. You see I've been watching you Dean and as much as you hate admitting you're hurt, you're hurting now. And as much as it hurt, you got to let it go. You have to let them go. But you don't have to be alone. You have other people who care about you and would do anything to make you happy," she said placing the other hand on his other cheek. Deepen his focus on her more. "People like me. And you're pushing me away because to you, I'm safe that way. I don't want to be pushed Dean," she said planting a kiss on his forehead. Dean closed his eyes the contact made to his skin but open them when she moved away. "I want to be close to you more then ever." Chloe leans in again, this time planting a kiss on his lips. Longer then she had when she kissed him on the forehead but again she moved away. "Don't push me away Dean," she whispers. Again she leans to kiss him on the lips but this time she doesn't attain to move away. Dean was caught by surprise at first when she kissed him but the second time he was committed. He deepens the kiss a little more when he places his hands to her face and through her hair as she moves hers around his neck. She straddles onto his lap, deepening the kiss even more, while moving her hands through his hair and over his chest. Dean still had one of his hands through her hair while the other one move up and down her back. The kiss went on like this for a while until Chloe pulls away only to lean into him to have her lips close to his ear. "Come with me." She moves off his lap and grabs his hands, pulling him up to his feet with her. Dean quickly glances to the front door and Chloe noticed. "Don't worry Dean, Sam will be gone for awhile," she said placing a short kiss on his lips. She pulls him to her room and closed the door. _Yeah, don't worry about Sam. I'll be worried more about you.

* * *

_

Sam struggle again with his binds but they won't give away. He's been trying for awhile now and he knows his wrists and ankles are red now. Every once and awhile, he would hear the door slam and would call out for help, but like always no one comes. He's running out of time and both Dean and Chloe need his help, even though he doesn't know what happen to her. The Chloe who put him in here could be the real Chloe just possess but he doubt that. This Chloe is a fake. He could feel it through his last vision he had of her. That's why he had to check her room twice and that's why he went to his computer to look up anything besides shape shifters. The events happening here weren't making any since to be just summoned demons or shape shifters. That is when he founded what he was looking for. After hours of search, he found what the demon or should he say demons are. They were changelings. It amazes him how simple the connection were and right in front of their faces. But still he has questions about these changelings. Changelings are trolls or demons' child exchange for a human child. Human parents won't know that they have a changeling child instead of their own because once the exchange happens, the changeling change its form as the human child. But changelings are usually taken back when the human parents notice and they change back to their regular form. All the profile fit their description but that could be any demons. That is why he wanted to test his theory out. He read about how to detect a changeling by giving them something hot with herbs in it. Since most of changelings are demons or trolls of nature then they usually feed off plants and herbs. They love it. So when he watched her drunk all the tea up in a couple of gulps, he knew he has their demons. Well one of them at least. He only put the iron and holy water in the tea because he knew that those were a troll and a demon weakness. But to his surprise, none of them took an effect and now he's here. In a dumpster tied up. That is where he still has questions. Why didn't the iron and holy water work? How can they kill them when killing the copycat monsters didn't even do its job? They're obviously still here if one has Chloe and the other one is with Dean. He's missing something here. The slam of the door again broke his concentration and Sam yelled for the tenth time for help. Still no recognition of anyone noticing. Dean is going to die if he doesn't get out of here. Suddenly a noise from outside the dumpster caught his attention. Foot steps could be heard and they were getting close. From above him, light started to seek through and it blinded him. He shrinks his eyes to see through the blinding light and only manage to see a shadow figure standing through the light.

* * *

Keith stood in the cave looking at the ancient drawings on the walls. He never fully paid them any attention when Lilith pointed them out and they are kind of amazing. A shovel from behind him caught his attention and he turns to the movement. A small smile pace on his face once he starts to move toward the source of the movement.  
"It's nice to see you're finally awake, Chloe"  
Chloe was on the ground tied down with ropes. Her arms were pulled back behind her and tied down by her wrist and her ankles. Tape covers her mouth once she tries to speak. Keith squat down next to her and reach out with his hand to touch her but Chloe wiggle away from him. He smiles widen and stood up.  
"Don't worry, your friends will be joining you soon enough"  
With that said, he with back looking at the drawing on the walls and leaving a frighten Chloe struggling with her binds.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? I know its kind of evil to have the fake Chloe be soft on Dean and tell him the truth but she's evil, and well shewill try anything to convince Dean she's the real deal. Again, I'll be putting another chapter up tomorrow, so look out for that.


	21. Author's Note

I hate to do this but it seems I won't have time to finish the story by Friday. My family and I are leaving for our vacation today and I haven't finished the chapter for today yet, and I don't know when we'll get back. Hopefully it'll be Monday. I hate to leave you guys with sort of a cliff hanger and have to wait until Monday to find out the rest. Anyway, I want to say I'm sorry and hopefully you guys will not hold it against me for not finishing it be Friday. 

Dustori


	22. The Fight Rated M

AN: I'm back and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. My vacation last longer then I thought. Anyway, here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. A lot happens in this one so I hope you like it. I only rated this M because the violence, so just preparing you. Again enjoy and hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Fight

The light was causing his eyes to watery achingly. Sam would try to shield his eyes from it but they were tied with his leg and when they move his legs does too. For all Sam knew this could be the other changeling ready to take him to the other since after killing his brother.

"Sam…" the shadow said.

The voice sound familiar and Sam quenches his eyes even move to see the figure.

"Sam is that you? Why are you in the dumpster," the voice said and starts to reach for Sam. A little Sam vision starts to focus and could see the hand reaching down at him. He could also see the dark hair of the person and reflecting green eyes. The hand reaches down and grabs Sam by the jacket and instantly hauls him up from out of the dumpster. Finally Sam's eyes focus and look at the person holding him. Clark, who had a confuse look on his face, pull at the rope in the middle where it connect Sam's wrists and ankles and broke it. Sam was able to move his arms without the legs moving along with them.

"Clark thanks for helping me out of there. I wasn't sure anyone could here me in there," Sam said as Clark rips the binds from his wrist and ankles.

Since out of the dumpster, Sam took a whole look around at where he was. He was in the alley by the Talon, at the far end of it. He look back at the dumpster he was just in and sigh happily that he was out of there. Clark threw the rope in the dumpster and look at the trouble Sam rubbing at his sore red wrists.

"Could you tell me why were in a dumpster tied up?"

"Long story short, I was put in here by a demon who wanted me out of the way. I have to go," Sam starts to run out of the alley and into the open of the sidewalk. The sound of a door slamming causes him to stop and watch as a couple exits the Talon's front door. No wonder no one heard him from all the way in the alley in the dumpster. Thank god for Clark and his super earring or he would be stuck in there until the fake Chloe come back for him. He immediately growl under his breath at the mention of the fake Chloe. Putting him in there so she could have here evil ways with his brother. If he isn't too late, he could save Dean from the evil torture she was about (or already has) to bestow on him. Sam looks around the sidewalk, out of habit, for the Impala as if the fake Chloe would leave it here. Suddenly a red pick up truck caught his attention and he knew who the truck belong to. As if on cue, Clark was by him and handing him his keys.

"Thanks you Clark again, I promise I'll bring it back in one piece," Sam said running to the truck.

"I can help you," Clark yells back following him.

"It's probably best if you stay out of it. These demons can change into anything and anyone and I don't think them changing into you is a real good idea, if you know what I mean."

"Sam you were in a dumpster tied up and you want me to stay out of it."

"Clark I don't have time for this right now. I know you mean well but we can handle it, trust me. Please I have to go," Sam said rushing to get in the truck. Clark shook his head reluctantly but stayed put. He knows he should help them despite of what Sam said but if he wanted Chloe to believe in his trust again, then he'll trust them to do their job. Besides if all else fail he'll be there in a flash. The truck pulls out of the parking lot in front of the Talon and stead fast towards the apartment.

* * *

Chloe straddles on top of the now shirtless Dean on the bed. She moves her hands up and down the contour of Dean's chest, feeling every visual muscle there is under her hands. Dean watches on lustfully as Chloe lower down to kiss him hungrily. He wraps his arms around her small frame and up her back to her head to angle the kiss best for him. Chloe reach up and grabs his arms by the wrist and pulls them down on the bed. She smiles at him as she slowly trace down his arms to his chest and to his face, grabbing it only to engage in the kiss again. Dean's hands went up again to her head and Chloe pulls them down again. She grabs at his head and this time starts to kiss along side his jaw, neck and collarbone. Dean closes his eyes from the nice feel of the light kisses she was giving, but also couldn't stand. He wanted to stop her but found out that he couldn't move. Chloe continue her light peeks while Dean opens his eyes and tries to move. Something was holding him down and he knew something was wrong.

"You're not Chloe," he said more to himself then to Chloe.

"You're just figuring that out," she lifts her head to show her red eyes and then lowers it to kiss his neck again.

"Where is she? And what did you do to Sam?"

"They're around and about. Don't worry about them, you'll be joining them soon enough."

"Where are they?"

Chloe sat up and put her hands on her hips. "Are you going to ask twenty one questions or do you want to continue with our little fun?"

Dean put a smile on his face and said, "Sure why not. But you know it would be a whole lot fun if you let me participate."

"Why would I do that when it's so much fun watching you swarm?" Dean drops his smile.

"Well maybe you like it the other way around," said a voice behind her.

Chloe turns around only to have something hit her across the face. She lands on the floor with a thump and Dean sat up from the bed, moving towards Sam with a shot gun in his hand.

"What took you so long," ask Dean putting on his t-shirt.

"Sorry I was kind of tied up at the moment."

Sam points the gun at Chloe, who was rubbing her face as she stand up. A smirk pops up on her face when she lowers her hand to her side.

"Couldn't wait any longer huh Sam," she said looking at both boys.

"No I guess not."

"Where's Chloe," Dean asks with anger in his voice.

"Well, I'm right here. You know the one you was just kissing not that long ago."

"Where is she," he retorts.

"Follow me and you'll find out."

With a quick glow of her red eyes, she disappears from the room. Sam and Dean move forward as if to grab her but it was too late.

"Great, now she's gone," Dean said looking where Chloe use to be.

"Yeah and I think I know where, come on."

Sam bolted out of the room and out of the apartment with Dean right behind him. Sam left Clark's truck at the apartment when they hop into the Impala and drove off.

* * *

After telling Dean what all he missed, they made it to the woods. Dean was driving and Sam was looking through articles on his laptop.

"So we're dealing with changelings here," Dean asked slowing down his driving, preparing to stop.

"Yep."

"I thought changelings were creepy babies trying to pass as human? Why are these ones grown up?"

"Well according to some stories, changelings, if not been detected by their exchange parents, do grow up as full human adults. They have their exchanger's appearance and just stick by it as they grow up. But their behavior is all the same. Though to their adopted parents, they're their innocent child but to others they're the seed of Chucky."

"In any of those articles mention anything about killing them?"

"No but in dad's journal he say changelings are tricky. Only in their true identity can you kill them. And by killing them, separating their heads."

"Great," Dean said making a complete stop.

* * *

Chloe was just sitting on bended knees watching the guy standing in front of her. He stopped shortly in his stupor when something caught his eyes. Looking pass some rocks, he smiles when he sees Lilith walking towards him. Chloe let out the breath she was holding, thinking that it was the Winchesters coming to rescue her. She remembers this woman from when she was captured in the alley. She remembers the woman turning into her before she was knocked out from behind. Lilith smiles down at Chloe before walking up to Keith, whispering something in his ear. Keith gradually smiles and they walk off into the darkness. Chloe took this time to pull at her bind and rubbing the rope up against a rock behind her. _What are they up to? Where is Sam and Dean?_ Chloe pause at her work and thought about the guys. _Oh no, I hope they are alright._ _If she's back then something must to happen to them. But why did they leave her here and go further into the cave._ Chloe went back to her attempt to escape when something caught her attention from the front of the cave. She looks over in the direction of the noise and begins to panic. It could be the man and the woman coming back to kill her off. Chloe work furiously on the rope this time to try to break free. A hand grabs her on the shoulder and she jump. Sam shushes her and she relaxes. He took out a pocket knife and starts to cut at her rope. Chloe smiles under the tape covering her mouth when she saw the boys. Sam was working hard cutting the rope while Dean looking out for any danger. Realization hit Chloe once her hands and legs were free. Why her kidnappers left her alone and why Sam and Dean are here and not hurt somewhere. It was a trap. Sam helps her up off the ground and she took the tape from her mouth.

"Guys, the man and the woman are still…"

"It didn't take you long enough to get here I see," a woman voice said echoing in the cave. A man laugh echoed afterwards.

Sam and Dean pull Chloe between them as they aim their gun around in the cave. Sam fires his shot gun at a moving object before him, only missing it by an inch. He curses under his breath as he aim his gun somewhere else.

"Nice shot little man, can you do it again," said the man voice.

This time Dean fires his gun and misses. He fires again but only hitting rocks.

"They are moving around us," Dean said to the back of Sam.

"I know. We have to move out from the opening so they can't trap us."

"Too late," said the woman voice.

Sam look away from his brother only to have the wendigo stand in front of him and push him to a near by cave wall.

"Sam," Chloe and Dean said at the same time.

Chloe ran up to Sam and Dean took aim around the cave. The wendigo disappeared in the shadows again after it attack. With one last look around, Dean ran up to Sam and Chloe and looks his brother over. Sam only had the wind knock out of him but staying on the ground to sooth the pain from hitting the wall.

"Oh is he alright? I didn't hurt him that bad did I," the man voice said.

"No but I don't know about you. Once I get my hands on you I'll…"

"You got to catch me first."

Chloe help Sam up while again Dean took watch for the two changelings. Again they take their position and begin to move toward the opening of the cave. Laughter follows them as they move and figures move around them. Sam, Dean, and Chloe watch around the cave as the two changelings turn into different creatures. From wendigoes, Bugbears, and fear demons, to Chloe and the little boy. Almost to the opening, the laughter stop and the figure were gone. Not liking the sudden silence in the cave, the threesome cut out in a run. Almost immediately they were grabbed from behind and thrown backwards. Sam and Chloe lands to one side while Dean land on the other side. The attack begins. The fear demon grabs hold of Sam by the shoulders and slams him to the wall. Sam let out a low grunt at the impact. Dean was about to get up from his position on the ground when Chloe jump up on him and grabs onto his throat.

"We were interrupted the last time you and I were together, this time I won't be so gentle."

With the other hand she grabs his throat and begins to squeeze. Dean reaches for her hands and pries her hands off of him and punches her. She falls to the side only to grab hold of Dean by his shirt, taking him with her as they roll. The fear demon pins Sam to the wall as it snarl. A shot rang throughout the cave and the demon jump, dropping Sam in the process. It turns around to Chloe pointing the shot gun at it. It begins to walk up to the scare Chloe but Sam knocks it feet right from under it. Sam jump up on the fallen demon and pin him down to the ground.

"Chloe, in the bag, get the machete."

Chloe nods and ran to the bag that once was on Dean's back. Grabbing the machete, she ran back to Sam and handed to him. The demon struggle underneath Sam as he raises the machete up over his head. The demon eyes glow red and vanish quickly before Sam could chop its head off.

Dean and Chloe roll a couple before stopping with Dean on top of Chloe. He punches her over and over in the face but instead of groan for pain, he receives laughter. Dean stops his useless punches and look at the laughing Chloe.

"So much anger Dean," she said before changing into the Bugbear and throwing Dean off of it. Dean landed on Sam and Chloe who was on their way to help him. They fell all together on the ground and once again left in silence.

"This isn't working," Sam stated. "We can't fight them if they just going to keep changing into creatures. We have to try and get them to change into their true identity to kill them."

"But how, they aren't going to automatically change to the real them on purpose," Chloe said looking around.

"We have to weaken them some how, maybe then they'll have too."

"Okay any ideas, genius," Dean said looking at Sam.

"Yeah one, Chloe gives me the bag." Chloe handed him the bag and Sam search inside for something. Shadows move around them again and they begin to tense up.

"Sam whatever it is you got plan do it quick because our two friends are coming back," Dean said aim his gun around. Chloe grabs a gun too and aim it as well.

"Give me a sec will you."

The wendigo was back and running towards them. Dean and Chloe fired but it seems as if the bullets they were firing weren't doing anything. With one swift movement with it arm, it knock the guns out of their hands and hit both, Dean and Chloe, backwards. Luckily for Sam he ducked but the wendigo didn't leave his sight. It went to hit Sam but Sam threw a small vile at it. It winces at the burning liquid in the vile and back off a little. Trying to wipe the burning liquid off. Sam then threw another vile at it and it shrieks in pain. Dean and Chloe watch from afar as the wendigo struggle to try to wipe the liquid away. It ran behind some rocks into the shadows. Sam grabs the bag and ran to Dean and Chloe.

"What did you do," Dean asked.

"Simple, gave it the old holy water mix with iron trick. I figured by giving the fake Chloe the tea with mix up ingredients cancel each other out. Working against each other then together. So I mix this water and iron together and it worked."

"That simple huh."

"Yeah that simple."

"Well let's go find this demon and chop him up."

Dean and Chloe stood up and together the three went in the direction the wendigo went. Carefully not to alert the demon of their approach they walk slowly and quietly behind the rocks. Up ahead they could see the fallen demon on the ground. He was burnt all over his body and half of his body was still in the wendigo form. Sam was holding the machete in his hands as they approach in front of the demon. He snarls at them once they were close to him. Dean kept a watch out for the other demon and Chloe held the vile filled with holy water and iron in them in her hands. The demon was slump up against a rock in pain from the burning. His eyes glow but nothing happen; no disappearing, changing, anything. Sam walks up to the demon and held up the machete. A loud hiss-roar sound was heard from behind the rocks causing Sam to stop at his attempt to kill the demon. Dean turns to his brother and nods for him to continue while he goes after the other demon. Chloe, who was still looking around for the noise, follow behind Dean. Dean pushes Chloe further behind him against a rock when he caught sight of something. Taking aim, he scans the cave for any sign of the other demon. Chloe shrieking cause Dean to turn fast to her only to see her with a sharp claw at her throat by the fake Chloe.

"What are you going to do Dean, kill me? You know you can't kill me now that I have precious Chloe in my hand." Dean just kept his aim at her without a word. "Honestly, I think you want her killed. Putting her in danger all the time, risking her life once again. Why don't I make it easier for you and kill her already," she said putting her sharp claw to Chloe's neck.

Dean held out his hand to stop her attempt and lower his gun. The fake Chloe smile but shook her head. She was about to cut Chloe's throat when Chloe stop her.

"You know you're wrong about them putting me in danger, I can take care of myself. You on the other hand should worry about yourself."

At that point Chloe took the vile in her hands and smash it in the fake Chloe's face. The fake Chloe scream as the burning liquid spreads from her face to her chest. Chloe ran up to Dean and they watch as the demon fall to the ground in pain. Sam came running to the noise and could see the fallen demon on the ground. Dean look up to Sam and Sam nods his head to the conversation they were having with their eyes.

"Chloe why don't you go out to the car, me and Sam can finish up here," Dean said to Chloe who was still looking at the demon. She nods her head and heads out of the cave to the car.

After about twenty minutes, Sam and Dean emerge from the cave. They reach the car and both leaned heavily on the trunk.

"So it's over now," she asks.

"Yeah," Sam said smiling at her.

"What are you guys going to do now, leave?"

Sam was about to answer when Dean jumps in. "Actually I was going to take a long shower and sleep for the rest of the day," he moves for the driver's door of the Impala and got in. Sam and Chloe smile at each other before join Dean in the car and drove off.

* * *

AN: I know it was kind of dumb the way I had Sam figure out how to weaken them but I really didn't have way to do that. I also know that everything was happening fast and not everything was making any sense. So I want to say I'm sorry for not having a great "kill off demon part" in here. But I hope you still like it. Please review and let me know what you thought about it, it would mean so much to me. And by the way, I have one more chapter to go before it ends so look out fro that. It may be up tomorrow.


	23. Today to Realize

AN: Sorry for putting it up late but at least it's up. I hate to see my stories end but all good things must come to an end, right. Anyway, it's longer then what I expected but I hope you like it anyway. It's mainly of them talking but I try to keep it interesting for you. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: Today to Realize …

After the little battle in the cave, they spent their time in Chloe's apartment recuperating. Taking the time for much needed resting, healing, and thinking. A lot happen since the Winchesters arrived in Smallville and both the boys and Chloe had almost an entire week to realize something from the other. Yet no one said anything to the other about it, but today would be different. Today, they had time to rest, heal, and to think, because today was the day the Winchesters have to leave. And as painful it is for the three, they knew they have to get back to the real world they all live in. To the boys, it would be fighting the supernatural and looking for their father, again. To Chloe, it would be the working the way up at her job at the Daily Planet and helping out her friend, Clark, with the weird going on in Smallville. Though today they realize that this might be the last time they'll have to see each other before departing. And who knows, in the near future when will they have the chance again.

Sam, being the first to wake up, showered, dressed, and ate before the sun. This time there were no visions or nightmares to wake him up from his sleep. He had plenty of those already, no; this he did on his own. Leaving, especially from someone he knows he was going to miss, was hard. He'll admit that he was going to miss Chloe once they leave but he knew they can't stay. They were on a mission, a crusade really and this would have to wait until the end. So he woke up early in bliss of the day being long. To have to sit here and feel a life he could have just a bit longer. Plus, knowing Dean would be the last person to get up and that he was thankful for. Dean getting up late would make his stay even longer but yet harder. An hour later, he was startled out of his reverie when he heard Chloe's door swung open. He gradually smile at being right of who would be the last to get up. Turning his head, he was faced with the stretching Chloe pulling herself from her sleep. She smiles back once she fully woke up and looks at the smiling Sam.

"Someone up early did you sleep okay," she said heading to the bathroom.

"I slept fine actually. Three days rest would do that to you," he said to Chloe who was now brushing her teeth. "No, I always get up early when it's time to head out. Give me time to think and to make sure we won't leave anything behind." After nodding her understanding, she continues to brush her teeth. Once she was done, she washes her face and walks over to sit next to Sam.

"I hate to see you guys go."

"Yeah me too. But as Dean would put it, we have a job to do and I stick by him to see this through."

"I understand."

"You know could always come with us. Leave your job at the Daily Planet and fight the big fight with us. You're good at," he smiles.

"Yeah, I can picture myself as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, fighting all sorts of creatures from the demon world. No I had my share of demon fighting for the week; I rather stick with being a low level reporter, for now that is."

Sam shook his head at Chloe's comparison of her to a fictional character. The room went silence after that. A chuckle escapes his lips causing Chloe to look at him, wanting to know what brought on the laughter.

"What are you laughing for?"

"Nothing, it's just I remembered that video email you sent us a couple of days after Mercer, and remembered you comparing us to Buffy. I was just thinking about the look on Dean's face. He had a cow over the whole thing," he laughs a little more.

"Well he should be grateful. Buffy was a legend in fighting evil for the good."

"I think he's more piss off over the thought of you comparing our lives to a fictional character," he laughs again. Chloe soon join in once she tries to picture the look on Dean's face. Settling down a little she looks at Sam.

"Did you talk to him yet, about what has been bothering him?"

"No not yet. You know Dean; he's not into that talking-feeling stuff. He changes the subject whenever it begins or says he not in the mood."

"Then push Sam. I know that he is your older brother but he can't go on acting like this. It is hurting him to keep whatever it is inside." Chloe scudded a little close to Sam, placing both hands to his face to get him to look at her. He was looking down at his hands at the time. "So push him to talk. Fight, argue, throw furniture around just get him to talk to you." Chloe release his face and a noise was heard from the room Dean was staying in. She stood up and went into her room. She came back with some clothes in her hand and head for the bathroom. She stops shortly to the door and turn to Sam. "I'll give you time to talk, but if this is not resolve about time I'm through; I'm taking his car keys and hiding his car. Making you guys stay until you do." At that she disappears in the bathroom.

Sam had to smile at that. Dean would go crazy if his precious car go missing. Though he could use this as his advantage to make them stay longer, but he knows they can't stay. Dean walks out of his room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Stiffing a yawn he looks at the quiet Sam, who was looking at him from the couch.

"Stop staring at me Sam I hated when you do that."

"I wasn't staring I was looking, it's a difference."

"Yeah whatever, same difference."

Dean looks around the living room and spotted Chloe door open. _She must be awake_ he thought to himself. "Where's Chloe," he asked. But on cue, the shower cut on telling him where she is. Pushing it off, he went into the kitchen. Sam stood up at this time and follow Dean in the kitchen.

"I was thinking…" Dean started setting up the coffee machine.

"Uh that's not good," Sam interrupt and smile.

"I was thinking and I think we should leave at six. So that will give us some time to get ready, pack up our things, and get where ever it is we need to go. Is that cool," Dean asked facing his brother. Sam just nods.

"Listen Dean…could we talk for a minute."

"Oh that's not good," Dean smiled walking pass Sam to sit on the couch and turn on the TV.

"I'm serious Dean," walking toward the back of the couch.

"So was I," Dean mumbles to himself but continues to surf the channels.

"We need to talk about your behavior lately. You've been acting…"

"Jesus Sam," Dean looks from the TV to Sam. "Do you know how much you sound like a parent just now," stating more then questioning.

"Well someone around here does since you obviously acting like a child." Dean just glares at Sam, anger evidence in them, before turning back to his surfing. "Listen Dean, I didn't mean to say that, it's just… what is wrong with you? You have so much anger and I never seen you like this before. You turned into a completely different person."

"You're a smart boy Sam, why don't you tell me what's wrong with me?"

"Alright, I'll tell you what's wrong with you. You're still mad at me for what I said back in Chicago. Mad that I want a life other than hunting like you and dad when this is over," raising his voice a little because his anger is starting to sink in. "And to me I think it's stupid. You're being a jerk because you're too stubborn and selfish; just may I add, to let it go. Dean I don't want this."

"And you think I want you leaving once this is over," he yelled, only to look away when scenes of him and Sam having this conversation before in Chicago. He turns off the TV knowing that he won't be able to enjoy it.

"Dean you lasted for two years without with out me, what's a couple more. I can always come and visit you and dad on holidays or maybe weekends when I have time."

"Yeah but that won't be the same Sam. I want you there, home with us like…like a family."

"Dean we've been through this, no matter…"

"I'm alone there Sam," he choked back the lump in his throat. He just can't get this emotional stuff. It's hard.

"Dean what are you talking about? You're not alone, you have dad with you."

Dean let out a disbelief laugh. "Yeah dad is there alright." Sam frown, not quit understanding. "He may be there physically Sam but the man not there period. It's like talking to a comatose person. The guy just sits there and thinks. And don't get me started on talking; the man only barks out orders or manage to say one word to me. When you're there, at least…you're there." Sam watches as different emotions pass over Dean's face. Sad and fear express once and in an instance anger and upset the next. He had never seen how it's like when it's just Dean and their dad. Usually it was always him and Dean or all three together. And don't get him started with just him and his dad. That's a volcano ready to erupt. But Dean was lonely when he was with dad. Even though it wasn't that long when he saw his dad and they had a united moment, he can't help but scorn the guy even more. The shower stopped and both boys shook their head out of their reverie. Sam looks down at the couch and notice Dean wasn't there anymore, he was in the kitchen. Sam quickly works his brain for something to tell his brother but what could he tell him. He understood completely why his brother acted the way he did and it still hurt to know that he was the cause of it. And he regrets saying Dean was stubborn and selfish when it was him, him self who was acting that way. But he just can't stop his own desires to live his own life the way he wants to. Dean would have to learn to let him go. The bathroom door open and in walk Chloe fully dressed with hair a little damp. She went straight to her room and Sam follows with a smile. Dean left the kitchen only to go into the bathroom. Chloe put away her night clothes, only to bump into Sam.

"Sam, gee you scared me," she lower her voice to a whisper. "How did it go?"

"It went somewhere but I understand why he's mad. We haven't finished the conversation yet but I think I know what would help him even more."

"What is it?"

"Like you said we both care about Dean and that I as a brother and you as a friend should help him." Chloe nods acknowledgement. "I did my part know it's yours."

"But Sam what can I do. He may trust me as a friend but he only pushes me away."

"Chloe not to sound rude when I say this, but you're smarter than this. You and I both know how you can help Dean right now. It's just you and Dean both just too stubborn to admit it. Well I know Dean's excuse, what is yours?" Chloe opens her mouth to answer but closes it when she couldn't get it out. "Now here's the chance for you and Dean to talk…" he said while pushing her out of her room and into the living room. "While I go out and get some food for the road,' he yelled toward the bathroom door.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"I'm doing you both a favor and stepping out." Sam was walking to the front door when Dean stepped out drying his face and mouth.

"Don't forget to get some chips and M&M's."

"I won't,' he said and was out the door.

Chloe stood behind the couch biting her lips when she finally turns around to face Dean. He was back in the bathroom putting the towel he was using up and heading into the kitchen.

"Dean we need to talk."

"Oh not you too, what is with you two and talking."

"Dean I'm serious."

"Funny, that's what Sam said." He move pass her and sat on the couch. "You know I really not in the mood for another lecture right now, could it wait."

"Dean I just want to say I'm worried about you and I can't sit here and watch this happen to you Dean," she said while sitting next to him. "You told me you care for me. So if you really cared then tell me because I'm scared here. So is Sam. And if you won't tell him, tell me." Dean sudden had déjà vu. What Chloe was saying was exactly what the fake Chloe was saying to him when she was…sitting …where… Dean looked directly at Chloe at this point. He now realizes that the fake Chloe was using the real Chloe's mind as a psychic link or something to express Chloe's feelings.

"You have other people who care about you and would do anything to make you happy. People like me. And you're pushing me away because …"

Chloe was stopped in the middle of her sentence by Dean's lips pushing against hers. At first she was surprise by it but relaxed and deepens the kiss by putting her hands to his face and then his neck. They stayed that way until they both needed to breath.

"W…what was, that for," she said speechlessly looking at him.

"I may not be a man who can easily say what he feels, but I can show it," he looks at her lustfully. Chloe smiles at him and he smiles back.

"I had this whole thing to say to you but I guess I don't have to."

"I think I had a clue of what you were getting at."

With one last smile at each other, they lean into each other and kissed.

Sam and Dean were putting their things in the trunk with Chloe standing at the driver side of the door. She hates to see them go but she knows they can't stay. Sam was the first person to walk up to her. With a smile, they hugged and said their goodbyes. He went to the passenger side and got in. Dean, closing the trunk, walks up to Chloe and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. Sam looks away only to give them as much privacy that he could give them. He knew the two had a thing for each other but knew in time the two would realize the connection between them. Breaking the kiss, he got in the car. Chloe backs away from the car as it too backs away in the parking lot. She was going to miss them but they promise to keep in touch. And hopefully when their crusade is over, Dean and she could start working on this new relationship they now are in. With one last wave, the Impala purred away and Chloe watched it fade away into the distance. Leaving Smallville.

The End

* * *

AN: So did you like it? I hope you didn't get bore. I had to say that I like the title I made for this chapter. If you don't get it what I was getting at with the title, I'll explain it to you. I was trying to think of a theme sort of to fit what was happening and I thought of three. But I knew this was the last chapter so I had to find a way to fit the three themes I wanted to happen in theis chapter. So I put Today to realize... My themes were Today to realize we're leaving, Today to realize you'll be alone, and Today to realize it was true. Kind of corky but that what I was getting at. I'm not sure if I do another crossover anytime soon but I will be writing another story only with the Winchesters. I think I'll try to write something pre-series. I have something in mind but I'm not sure. Anyway thanks for reviewing to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.


End file.
